Sweet sons of mine
by Hieiz-Vegetaz-luver
Summary: I don't own DBZ!!!! Goku's mom comes to visit him, suprise visitors, and huge secrets revealed! *complete*
1. Mom?

Ok well first off, Hello this is my first story so be gentle in your  
review!!!!!!!!!! Second, I only own DBZ in my dreams so it's not mine!  
*sniff* :'( Okay! THis fic is about Goku's mommy! Yay!!!!! This sayain  
woman goes forward in time to see her son(s) so she is actually younger  
than Goku. PS if you have any tips/suggestions/corrections pleez tell me in  
your review!  
Chapter 1  
The time machine landed safely on the ground. Dust rose as a woman with  
stricking features and beautiful black hair stepped out. The only way to  
tell her from any other ordinary sayain woman was that her eyes were not  
black, but a dark brown that had a glittering effect. If they caught in the  
sunlight at the right angle they had a red glow to them, which was  
suprisingly attractive. "Whew! that was one rough ride." she looked around,  
"Sayain technology is really horrible, stupid muscle heads!" she said in  
irritation as she kicked the piece of junk that could've killed her. "Now  
to find Kakorot." she muttered and set off, after hiding the time machine  
of course!  
"KAKOROT, YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!" yelled the very short, very perturbed Sayain  
Prince. (A.N. why do they call him the prince, isnt he now the king?) He  
suddenly stopped in midair, "Kakorot do you feel that?" he asked the taller  
sayain. "Yeah" the one known as Son Goku answered. "I wonder who that could  
be?" he asked mainly to himself out loud scratching the back of his head in  
typical Son fashion. "It feels almost familiar" he said looking at Vegeta.  
"No you baka it feels familiar because it's sayain." said Vegeta all though  
he too felt a sudden familiarity towards the new ki signature he couldn't  
help but also question exactly how many sayains had survived the  
destruction of Planet Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta started to fly off towards CC when Goku stopped him. "Where are you  
going Geta?" he asked in a girly voice. "KAKOROT IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE  
MORE TIME TO NOT CALL ME GETA, I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!" yelled Vegeta at the  
top of his lungs. "Let's go" and they flew off to find out who the person  
with the sayain ki could be.  
"Stupid dress!" yelled the sayain woman. Then she started yelling sayain  
obscenities. Quickly she found a cave and changed into some baggy pants and  
loose long-sleeved shirt. When she emerged out of the cave she saw two men  
flying in her direction. I sure hope one of them knows Kakorot. Finally  
they landed. And there stood before her the prince along with some doofy  
looking man. God, he looks exactly like his father without the beard. "Your  
highness" said the strange woman. She bowed in front of him. "Do you  
remember me?" she asked a hint of hopefulness in her voice. "Sabriel?"  
asked Vegeta. "Oh you do." she said and stood up. "You know her Geta?"  
asked Goku. "Hmph, well you should too. After all she is your mother." said  
Vegeta.  
  
Sabriel turned around and looked at Goku. "Kakorot?" she asked. "Yes, I'm  
Goku, but Geta calls me Kakorot." said Goku. "Who are you?" he asked.  
Apparently he was a little bit too confused by what Vegeta said. "My baby!"  
cried Sabriel as she flung herself into Goku's arms. 


	2. Sabriel meets Gohan

Ok this is chapter 2 don't forget to review if you haven't already please Vegeta- You should do as the women says Me- Vegeta (hug's him and won't let go) Vegeta- Stop get off me baka Me- He called me a baka ohhh how kawaii!!!! Vegeta- She doesn't own DBZ Me- Yes I do Goku- You do? Me- Goku (hug's him and won't let go) Goku O.o *can't breathe* Me- oops sorry Me- alright I don't own DBZ or any thing else so read and enjoy (r&e) Goku looked down at his mother and put his arms around her. Vegeta turned away and started to fly off when Sabriel stopped him. "Wait I have something for you" she said and took out a small box. "Here, your father wanted me to give it to you" she said and handed him it. "What's this?" He asked looking annoyed.  
  
"Well open it and find out." She encouraged with anticipation. He opened the box and pulled out a necklace. ( A.N. you know the necklace that king Vegeta had that Freeza stepped on? That's it.) Vegeta just stared at it with his mouth hanging open. "Hey who's that?" Asked Sabriel as she pointed at another man flying towards them. "Oh that's my son, Gohan." said Goku. "HEY GOHAN, OVER HERE" he shouted.  
  
"Ohh my grandson!!"id abriel with excitement. "HEY DAD!!!" Gohan shouted as he landed, he looked around. "What happened to Vegeta?" He whispered trying to make sure Vegeta couldn't hear, but he failed. Vegeta didn't care he was still staring at the necklace and flashbacks of his childhood appeared. "Gohan I'd like for you to meet Sabriel."said Goku pointing at her.  
  
"Hello miss" he replied politely. "She's my mother, your grandmother." Goku decided it was probably good to give Gohan that little bit of information. "Ohhh you're so big." Sabriel cooed. She ran over and gave Gohan a big hug. "Are you my dad's mother?" He asked. "Sure I gave birth to that handsome strong man you call dad." She said with a huge smile. *************************************************** Ok I"m sorry for the shortness but I need to explain a few things that I should've done before. Like I said it's my first so don't hurt me! Sabriel left in the time machine right after Goku was taken from her so Freeza isn't there yet. She arrived before the majin Buu saga. Actually she arrived before Buu is even awakened. Right before it. This fic might have some spoilers if you haven't seen all of the Buu saga.. Not many cause there are going to be some differences but still now you can't say I didn't warn you. ttfn (ta ta for now) 


	3. Dead?

Sabriel looked at Gohan. She walked up to him and said, "Wow what a handsome young man you are, I'm sure your mother is very proud of you." She leaned over and gave him a hug. Gohan blushed with all the flattering but returned the hug. Sabriel turned back to Goku, "Kakorot, have you seen your brother Raditz? I could've sworn he was with Vegeta?" Goku looked down at the ground.  
  
"Wow I have an uncle too?" asked Gohan. "Well you did he's dead now." Vegeta returned back to the living and decided to insert his 2 cents. Sabriel looked at Goku who was still looking at the ground. Suddenly tears started to form. She burst out into tears and collapsed. "Mom please don't cry!" pleaded Goku with concern in his voice. He quickly went to his weeping mother.  
  
"Every son I ever gave birth to I never got the chance to raise them or even look at them before they were ripped right from my arms." "God woman, how many sons did you have?" Vegeta very irritated that someone with sayain blood was showing this kind of emotion and making a huge scene. Sabriel looked at him and yelled,"Four, the first I cannot say, then Radditz, then Kakorot, and my last Turles."  
  
"Tules was my brother, wow! this keeps getting weirder and weirder!" Goku said scratching his head in typical son fashion. "I have three uncles?" asked Gohan also scratching his head looking identical to his father. Meanwhile Sabriel was still crying on the ground, "Let me guess, Turles is dead too?" she asked fearing for the truth. Goku turned back to his mother and hugged her, "I'm sorry mom, but I'm afraid he is." "Who?" she asked "Who would do such a thing? How could they be so cruel? Why did this happen to my little angels?" she screamed.  
  
"Hmph, little angels my ass. But then again you didn't see them long enough to see how they really turned out." Vegeta said with his usual smirk. "Mom please tell me your other son was not Brolli!" pleaded Goku. "No, now tell me who killed Radditz and Turles." Sabriel shouted. "Kakorot." said Vegeta simply enjoying the turn out of this conversation. Maybe I'll get to see his own mother beat the shit out of him!!!!!!!  
  
Sabriel looked at Goku shocked "NO!" she shouted. She turned quickly and flew off. "Maybe you should go after her dad." suggested Gohan quietly. "No I have a better plan" said Goku and turned toward Vegeta. "Vegeta go get the dragon radar from Bulma, Gohan go tell your mother that I have some business to take care of." he ordered. Turning back to Vegeta, "Let's go, your going to help me get the dragonballs to wish Radditz and Turles back, I need you to explain to them they can't destroy the world, they'll listen to you."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes but took off with Goku toward Capsule Corp. Meanwhile Gohan was on his way to tell his mother the news, "Oh great, why do I always have to deal with mother? Sure hope she's in a good mood!" "MOM!" Gohan shouted as he landed. "Gohan get in here and finish your studies! How many times do I have to tell you not to go out and train?" Chichi screamed at Gohan with all her might. "Mom!" Gohan yelled to silence her insistant screaming, "Where's Goten we need to talk." He said looking around. She looked at him for a minute then asked "Where's your father this time?" she crossed her arms. "I'll explain it all now where's Goten?" Gohan said still looking around. "All right he's inside come on." she said and motioned him in. "GOTEN" they yelled. "COMING!!!!!!" Goten zipped into the kitchen in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Yes?" He said looking as innocent as possible. "Sit" Gohan motioned, "Well you won't believe this but I met my grandmother today." Gohan said and prepared for the scream he knew would come from his mother. "WHAT?????" Chichi and Goten screamed in unison. "Sabriel, dad's mom traveled forward in time to meet him because she was sad he was taken away from her, then she found out that dad killed Radditz and Turles which happen to be her 2 other sons and she flew off in tears, then dad told me to come home and explain to you that he had some business to take care of." Gohan explained in one breath.  
  
that's it for now see ya! 


	4. Shenlong

"Woman give me the dragon radar!" Vegeta yelled into the huge house. "Why do you need it?" she yelled back. "I'll explain later now cough it up!" he yelled back. "Here" she called down the stairs and threw it to him. They flew out the door and towards the first dot. "So you're saying Goku's mother came here in a time machine?" asked Chichi. "Yes" said Gohan, meanwhile Goten was looking at his mother and brother with total and utter confusion. "Wow this is insane!" said Chichi. "Do you know when your father will be back?" she asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice. "I'm not sure" replied Gohan with a shrug.  
  
"There's the last dragon ball." Said Goku pointing down to the ground." They swooped down and Vegeta grabbed it and put it in the bag. "Ok we've got them all."said Goku. "Now we have to call upon Shenlong." "No shit Sherlock Holmes." Said Vegeta. "Why do you have to say so many naughty words Geta?"asked Goku with a look a mother would give her son when she found him with his hand in the cookie jar. "KAKOROT NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!!!!" yelled Vegeta with the look of death in his eyes.  
  
"Here let's get this over with so I can find my mother." said Goku as he landed and assorted the dragonballs onto the ground. (A.N I totally forget what they say to make Shenlong appear so I'm gonna make it up here goes!) "Oh great Shenlong we summon thee" yelled Goku. The sky went dark and lightning flashed as Shenlong appeared. "What is thy first wish?" roared the great deep voice of the dragon. "I wish that you bring Radditz and Turles back." commanded Goku."Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" roared the voice again. "My second wish is that you reserve my third wish until the next time I call upon you." Commanded Goku again. "Your wish has been granted." And with that Shenlong disappeared. "Your highness." Vegeta turned around to see none other than Radditz and Turles kneeling. "Get up you idiots" commanded Vegeta. "Let's get 1 thing straight, if you two try to destroy this world I'll do nothing to help you against Kakorot." he said and walked off. "Look you 2 I'm sorry about the whole killing you thing let's put it behind us, second our mother is here and I need your help." Goku said. "Kakorot?" They both asked in unison. "Yep, now lets go find Sabriel." he commanded.  
  
"You're coming too" he said as he grabbed Vegeta. I can't believe they're all dead. Before I even got a chance to see either one of them. Sure they knew who I was, well except for Kakorot and my first born. Turles was the only one that was with me for a year, but that's not enough! I love Kakorot with all my soul, but how could he have killed his older brother Radditz and Turles was his twin.I am truly the worst mother in the world. I should probably leave before I ruin anyone else's life. Sabriel thought a she wandered around. She stopped at a lake in the middle of a big forest."Well earth really is beautiful." She commented looking around, "You really never see anything like this at Vegeta-sei." She kept exploring not noticing how late it was getting until she stopped and watched the sun set. Clothed in darkness she walked all alone in the dark but didn't notice the four men flying toward her. End of 4 


	5. Family reunion

"Mother!" Radditz, Turles and Goku shouted in unison. They landed in front of a very astonished Sabriel. "How did you do that?" she asked and turned to Goku. "I didn't want you to hate me and I didn't want you to be sad so I wished them back to life with the dragonballs." explained Goku looking at the ground. "Kakorot, honey I could never hate you, and I realized you had no choice and what needed to be done was done, I will always love you no matter what. Even those two over there." Sabriel said looking at Turles and Radditz.  
  
"Now boys I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed and really happy to see that you have a brother that cares so much. Also it's really good to see that you're alive, now come here and give your mother a hug." Sabriel commanded. "You too!" she said looking at Goku. They all group hugged except for Vegeta. Sabriel looked at him for a moment with a lot of sadness in her eyes. She quickly looked away and said "Well where are we gonna sleep?" she asked. (Ok quick thingy, umm i know i made Turles and Radditz kinda mushy but let's just say they are really big mommas boyz and when Goku wished them back they lost their evilness sorta. ps you gotta admit it makes it cuter if they are!!!!!!!) ~ back to my story~ "Maybe Bulma will let you stay at her house, because we have no room at mine." suggested Goku looking at Vegeta. "Don't even think about it Kakorot!" shouted Vegeta. "We could always find a nice cave out here, Ok? So don't worry about us." said Sabriel. "Fine but only if Bulma will let you." said Vegeta looking at Goku with disgust who was now on his knees pleading with Vegeta. "Oh really I wouldn't want to trouble you, prince Vegeta." said Sabriel with respect to the only royal full blooded sayain left. "Mom I won't let you sleep in a cave." Said Goku or more commanded.  
  
ok thats enough bye bye ill upload soon! 


	6. Demisayains

The group flew off towards CC. Meanwhile........... "Hey Chichi do you think you guys would be interested in coming over for dinner tonight?" asked the blue-haired genius to her life-long friend. "Oh thanks Bulma that would be wonderful, I'll leave a note for Goku and come over to help you prepare the food, you know how those sayains like to eat." said Chichi with a little girly giggle. "I swear eat and fight, that's all they do." Bulma said with fondness and annoyance. "Well see ya soon Bulma." "Yeah bye Chi." They both hung up the phone totally unexpecting what suprises are in store for them. "Here we are." pointed out Goku as they all landed in front of CC. Inside, "Something's not right." said Bulma as she looked around. "You feel that too?" asked Chichi. They both looked around, they both new something was not right but in some way it wasn't terrifying yet soothing, the type that made you incredibly curious and tense. "Trunks!!" screamed Bulma. "Goten!!" Chichi followed persute of the demi-sayains.  
  
"Uh-oh!" both boys said in unison. "I know that tone, come on Goten we better go see what's up." Trunks said as he heard their mothers storm through the house. "Wait Trunks do you feel that?" asked Goten as he looked around suddenly nervous. "Yeah, we better get to our mothers before that thing does." they both took to the air. "I feel my dad's and your dad's ki too" Goten said as they flew toward CC. "There they are." pointed Chichi as Goten and Trunks flew towards them at full speed. "Goten I want you to stay with me until Gohan gets here." said Chichi with a very worried expression. "You too Trunks." said Bulma shaking her index finger at him. "Yes mom." they said in unison with the oh man look on their faces. "Gohan should be here soon he said he was going to the library to pick up some more books." Chichi said looking around expecting Gohan to appear out of nowhere. "I can see CC." announced Goku. "Yeah I can see my onna and your mate too." said Vegeta with a lot of Kakorot-you're-gonna-be-in-deep-shit-and-I-love- it in his voice accompanied by his usual smirk. Sabriel stopped, "Wait, are those females human?" she asked looking at Goku and Vegeta with disbelief. "Yep!" said Goku. "I've known Bulma since I was 5." he said still sounding like the 5 year old he was when he met Bulma. Ok now i'm kinda tired it's now 1:06 in the morning I was out babysitting for hours since the lady got lost out in the middle of no where! Oh well, I'm on the last strand of sanity, you try being in the same room with 5 boys, the oldest 12. AUGH!!!!!!!!!!! must sleep must sleep and you must review. well bye goodnight! thanx for reading my crappy first time writing a fic story. i really appriciate it now must sleep................ 


	7. First impressions

The group landed at CC right in front of Chi Chi and Bulma. It was all too  
much, seeing Radditz and Turles again they both just fainted right on the  
spot. "Oh no!" cried Sabriel as she rushed over and caught them. "Humph,  
talk about your fist impressions" said Radditz while looking at Turles.  
"I'll say that went well." said Turles to Radditz. All the sudden Gohan  
flew up to see Radditz and Turles standing there and Sabriel laying his  
fainted mother along with Bulma on the ground.  
"Dad!" shouted Gohan as he attacked Radditz. "Wait stop!" shouted Sabriel.  
"Everyone calm down" she ordered them all "You" she said pointing at Goten  
and Trunks, "Go get some water for these women". Goten and Trunks ran into  
the house and got a bucket of water to dump on their mothers. They ran out  
and dumped it over them. Chichi sat right up and screamed. Bulma laid there  
kind of shocked then screamed along with Chichi. "STOP!!!!!!!" shouted  
Sabriel. They all unplugged their ears when Chichi and then finally Bulma  
stopped screaming.  
"Goku who are these people?" asked Chichi in a high pitched voice. "Sheesh  
woman, you're about enough to ruin a person's hearing!" cried Radditz  
covering his ears. "Who are you?" screamed Bulma in fright. "Whoa Whoa  
Whoa, everyone calm down, we'll explain it all, by the way you wouldn't  
happen to have anything to eat would you?" Sabriel being the sayain-take-  
charge type decided to take matters in her own hands. "If you promise not  
to blow anything up or kill anyone I'm making dinner right now." said Bulma  
as she calmed down and took them all inside. The group sat down (an i'm too  
lazy to tell you the seating arrangements so hah! anehoo if you really want  
it leave me your e-mail and ill e-mail it to you) at the table and waited  
very impatiently for their food.  
As she set down a shit-load of food (pardon my french but it is!)Everyone  
started chowing down like there was no tomorrow. Pretty soon all the food  
Bulma and Chichi cooked was gone. "That was delicious!" said Sabriel. "Wow  
you never get to eat food like that back on Vegeta-sei, the cooks are never  
that good, and I'm usually too busy to make myself a meal." "Th..thank-you"  
Chichi stuttered at the amount of food that they had put away, as much as  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten eat she never had this many hungry  
sayains at her table, it was all very shocking.  
  
"You're all very welcome." said Bulma quietly as she too was shocked at the  
amount of food. "All right, I fed you, let you in my house, I'll probably  
have to let you stay here, so I want some answers right now!" screamed  
Bulma. "Me too and it better be good or you're all in a LOT of trouble."  
added Chichi. 


	8. House Guests

"All right here goes, I'm Sabriel, Kakorot's, Radditz's, and Turles's  
mother, I'm also Prince Vegeta's nanny as you call it. I hired a team of  
scientists to build me a time machine so I may get a chance to see my boys.  
After birth, they were all taken from me, Kakorot was sent to earth,  
Radditz to the palace to train with his father, and Turles was sent to a  
school." "Oh! That's horrible." gasped Chichi. "Yes, I worked at the  
palace, I got to see Radditz some times for a few minutes, he knew who I  
was and once a month I would be allowed to speak with him, but only when he  
was training with Vegeta.  
Turles will be coming home when I return back to my timeline. I will never  
see Kakorot again except for right now." Everyone sat there trying to  
digest what all she had explained. "Ok you're Goku's mother, right?" asked  
Bulma "Goku?" asked Sabriel. "Or Kakorot as you call him." Bulma said.  
"Yes." said Sabriel looking at Goku. "Ok, so what are they doing right  
here?" asked Bulma pointing at Turles and Radditz. "Yeah that's what I'd  
like to know." added Chichi. "I'll explain that." said Goku standing up.  
"Oh yay!" said Vegeta with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "Well she  
wanted to know what happened to them and....." Goku started blabbing on and  
on.  
"Look, she found out they were dead started bawling like a baby and Kakorot  
dragged me off to find the dragonballs to wish them back." said Vegeta.  
"Oh," said Bulma "Well that just leaves one thing." she said standing up.  
"What?" everyone (except Vegeta who didn't care) said in unison. "Where are  
you going to stay?" she asked. "No way are you all staying at my house!"  
yelled Chichi. "Umm, I kind of thought maybe you had some extra rooms and  
they might be able to stay here?" said Goku sheepishly, scratching the back  
of his head. "All right. We can make room, but you owe me big time mister,  
I'm only doing this because she is your mother and she was very polite."  
said Bulma with a threatening look.  
"All right first we will lay down some ground rules, no fighting indoors,  
no bickering, cussing, you will not teach my son any of you're rotten ways,  
you will obey my command and listen to what I have to say." shouted Bulma.  
"Oh, thank you so much!" said Sabriel as she kneeled down and kissed her  
hand. (On Vegeta-sei you kissed the queen's hand as a way to show respect)  
"Oh, you're welcome." she said and smiled. "Well follow me and I'll show  
you all to your rooms." she said and walked towards the hall. Sabriel,  
Radditz, and Turles followed her down the hall towards the guest bedrooms.  
"Here, you can have this one." Bulma said to Turles. "Thank you your  
highness." he said and entered his room after bowing to her. "Here yours is  
right next to his, you two will have to share a bathroom though." she said  
to Radditz. "Thank you for your hospitality, your majesty." He too bowed  
and entered his room. "Here, this room might seem kind of small, I mean  
compared to living in the castle and all." said Bulma as she led Sabriel to  
a room with a huge king sized bed and its own bathroom. "Oh it's wonderful,  
thank you so very much." she said and bowed also. "Oh you are very welcome,  
just please stop bowing." said Bulma as she dragged her to her feet.  
"Oh, I have one more question, did you know Vegeta's mother?" she asked  
quietly. "I mean he never talks about her at all, I've heard a little bit  
about his father but not mother." "Yes, I knew her, very well, but we are  
forbidden to talk about her." she said with a very sad look in her eyes.  
"Well it's forbidden in that time line but not in this." Bulma said slyly.  
"I see why you are with Vegeta!" said Sabriel with admiration in her eyes.  
Bulma smiled, "So you will tell me?" she asked happily. "Look, I will agree  
to tell you if we go somewhere tomorrow, maybe someplace a little bit  
private." suggested Sabriel.  
"Oh of course, I'll take you out to lunch and shopping and we can talk, oh  
it's going to be so much fun." squealed Bulma as she waltzed down the  
hallway. Sabriel laughed and walked into her room. She got ready for bed,  
but before she went to bed she looked out the window up at the stars. I  
wish you knew how much I love you, how much I want you to love me, how much  
I want you to learn the truth. Sabriel thought in her heart and mind as she  
looked at the star that was next to where Vegeta-sei was. And for a brief  
moment the star twinkled and shone brighter than any other. 


	9. Scars

Sabriel awoke to the sound of a shower going, breakfast being made, and  
Vegeta training with Radditz and Turles. She got up and went into her  
bathroom. How the hell do you wash yourself in this? She thought as she  
stared at the shower. "Sabriel, time to wake up I want to get a head  
start." said Bulma as she walked in the room. "Oh, good you're up." she  
said when she saw her. "Good morning Bulma." she said catching herself from  
saying highness or majesty or (well you get the point!).  
"How do you work this thing?" she asked pointing at the shower. "Oh, ha ha,  
that's a shower, here turn these on." she laughed as she showed her how to  
turn on the shower. "Ok, well hurry up because breakfast is almost done,  
and you really don't want to be the last one there." Bulma said as she left  
the room and shut the door. Sabriel got in the shower and got dressed  
quickly as her stomach growled signaling that it was time to eat.  
After breakfast was over Bulma got up, "Ok, you guys me and Sabriel will be  
going out today and this house better look the same when I get back, if it  
is messed up or destroyed, there will be bloodshed, is that clear?" she  
screamed at them. "Yes!" they all said. "All right then, lets go!" she said  
and walked out the door with Sabriel behind her. Bulma looked at Sabriel,  
"First we're gonna need to get you some new clothes" she said pointing to  
her baggy pants and long-sleeved shirt. "Oh, that won't be necessary, I  
like these clothes and they are brand new." she said.  
"Oh come on, let me buy you a few outfits please?" Bulma pleaded, even  
though her mind was made up and there was nothing Sabriel could do. Sabriel  
saw this and gave in. "All right, but only a couple." she said emphasizing  
a couple. They pulled up to a huge designer mall and stepped inside. Right  
away Bulma started pulling clothes off hangers left and right. Sabriel  
stood in awe as she watched women argue with each other over who saw what  
first and whose curves the outfit accented better.  
"Here, go try these on" said Bulma handing her a stack of clothes. "Uh,  
where exactly?" she asked looking around. "Oh well come with me and I'll  
show you." she said walking toward the dressing room. "Here try this on  
first." Bulma said and handed Sabriel a skimpy little dress with a lot of  
straps around the back and shoulders. Sabriel took it with a look of horror  
and stepped into the dressing room. A few minutes later Bulma knocked on  
the door, "Ok, come on and let me in so I can see." she said as the door  
was unlocked and she stepped in.  
When she entered she saw Sabriel standing there tangled up in all the  
straps. Bulma looked at her and laughed, "Here let me help you." she  
offered and walked towards Sabriel hands outstretched. When she was  
directly in front of her she noticed battle scars all over her upper arms  
and upper legs. She turned Sabriel around and gasped. Nasty scars covered  
all of her back and on her shoulders. Some scars were from battles, but  
most of them were from beatings and laboring in the hot sun nonstop.  
"Oh my kami! What happened to you?" she asked with worried eyes. That's why  
we came here isn't it?" she asked looking at the floor. "Huh?" asked Bulma  
trying to make eye contact. "You want to know about Vegeta's mother, that's  
why we're here." she said looking up at Bulma with such sadness in her eyes  
it made Bulma want to sink to the floor crying. "Yes, that's why we're  
here." she whispered. "Why don't we go get some coffee and you can tell me  
the story, ok?" she asked softly. "Ok." she said and put her old clothes  
back on. They walked up to a Starbucks and sat down at the table. (I don't  
own star bucks either) End of 9 


	10. Sabriel Meets Bardock flashback

"Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" the waitress asked. "Sure,  
we'd like two grande white chocolate mochas please." Bulma  
said. "All right that will be ready in just a minute." she said and  
walked off to make it. "All right you were going to tell me about Vegeta's  
mother, did you know her well?" she asked. "Oh yes, I knew her better than  
anyone else." said Sabriel with a far away look in her eyes. "Was she  
pretty?" she asked. "Well people say she was." Sabriel said trying to be  
modest about the queen's beauty. "Well if you knew her you should know what  
she looked like." Bulma pointed out.  
"Yes, I do." "Well, what did she look like, was she pretty?" she asked  
again. "You tell me." Sabriel said. "What?" Bulma asked confused. "You tell  
me, you're looking right at her." she said with a sad smile. "But you're  
Goku's mother." Bulma said in disbelief. "Yes I am." she said, "It was all  
very long ago but I still remember it all."  
  
***Flashback***  
"Bring me more beer, you sorry excuse for a sayain slut!" yelled Bardock,  
drunk as hell. "Yeah! Bring us all more beers!" yelled Nappa leaning  
on Bardock for support. Sabriel ran to the drunken soldiers balancing  
the tray full of beer. She sat them down "Ow! Watch it buddy."  
Sabriel growled as Bardock pinched her butt. "Hey fellas we got a fiesty  
one here." he said and chuckled. They downed another couple of rounds of  
beers. "All right boys, we're closing." Sabriel said and handed them the  
bill.  
"We ain't payin' this!" Bardock said and handed it back to her. "Sabriel, I  
gotta get going can you deal with these clowns by yourself?" asked Janias  
"Yeah, I'll be fine go on ahead and have fun!" she yelled back. "Thanks  
soooo much, I owe you, don't forget to lock up." Janias said as she walked  
out. Just then Nappa and all the others ran out leaving a very surprised  
Bardock to pay the bill.  
"You are going to have to pay this bill." said Sabriel firmly as she  
grabbed his hand and shoved the paper into it. "No, you don't  
understand........" he tried getting up but halfway, he fell into her.  
"Whoa, come on sober up." she said and slapped him lightly. He looked up at  
her and right as their eyes met he passed out. "Oh great! Just grand! This  
is not coming out of MY paycheck." she shouted as she shook him.  
He never budged. "Great!" she muttered as she stood up and dragged him out  
the door and locked it. "Well I can't just leave him in the street so I  
guess he'll just have to stay at my place." she muttered to herself as she  
half dragged half carried Bardock to a one bedroom apartment looking house.  
She laid him down on the couch and threw a blanket on top of him and went  
into the kitchen to fix her self something to eat. She piled the food high  
and walked to her bedroom where she scarfed it down and fell asleep.  
In the other room Bardock half awoke drunkenly to the scent of food  
following his nose he walked into Sabriel's room. Finding no food he passed  
out on her bed not realizing she was already in there.  
***End flashback***  
"When we woke up, by law, he had to make me his mate." Sabriel said. "Wow!"  
said Bulma. "Yes, soon I grew to love him with all my heart, he got me a  
job to be the queen's head servant so we could be together, and well, one  
night we were celebrating the victory over a near by planet, we were all  
drunk and well when I woke up I was pregnant with prince Vegeta, but since  
I was not the King's mate, the real queen took Vegeta as her own and  
banished me away. But, she tried to have children of her own, and her not  
being able to killed her and her unborn child. The king ordered his  
servants to find me so I could take care of Vegeta, but he was never  
allowed to know the truth, so it was marked classified and forgotten, but I  
never forgot." she told Bulma with tears in her eyes. 


	11. Family Disputes

"When I returned to Vegeta-sei, a new war was brewing, they captured me,  
said I was a spy and, well all those scars are from that." Sabriel said  
gesturing to the scars that covered half her body. "Oh my kami!" Bulma  
gasped. "Ok, you went back to Vegeta-sei to take care of Vegeta, but when  
did you have Goku and the rest?" Bulma asked trying her hardest to figure  
it out.  
"Well when I was in exile Bardock would come and visit me, I had Radditz so  
he took him to train in the castle with him. I was pregnant with Kakorot  
and Turles when I was captured, when I had Kakorot......" "Wait, wait,  
wait, you were pregnant with Goku and Turles when they tortured you?" asked  
Bulma with a look that said there's no friggin way! "Yes, when I had him  
they sent him to the king and he sent him to earth. When I was released so  
I could finally watch over Vegeta and Radditz I took Turles with me, he was  
the smart one, and they sent him to a school far away."  
"Oh my kami." Bulma said for the third time, "You've been to hell and  
back." she said with awe. "It makes me proud to have a mother-in-law with  
as much courage strength and love for her children to go through what you  
did for your boys, I sure hope they appreciate you this much some day."  
said Bulma as she stood and hugged Sabriel. Sabriel returned the hug and  
said, "You must promise to not tell anyone what I have just told you."  
"Well if that is what you want." Bulma said. "Thank-you, now we should get  
home and fix lunch." she grabbed Bulma's arm and walked out of Starbucks.  
Sabriel walked in the door following Bulma, "We're back!" Bulma yelled into  
the house. "Hey mom!" Trunks yelled back as he ran into the kitchen,  
"When's lunch gonna be ready, I'm starved?" he asked as his stomach  
growled. "Lunch will be ready soon, where is everyone?" she asked looking  
around the empty house. "Goku Goten and Gohan came over and they're all  
taking turns sparring in the GR."  
"All right Radditz, let's see who the strongest one is this time." said  
Goku as he and Radditz stepped into the GR. He turned the gravity up to 400  
and got into a fighting stance. Radditz was shocked by the sudden new force  
and cried, "What the hell is this thing?" Goku laughed, "It's the gravity  
room, and you can change the earth's gravity to give you a more intense  
workout." Goku said. "Wow, did you actually just say something  
intelligent?" he asked and also got into a fighting stance.  
Goku grinned and launched himself at Radditz. Radditz smirked and levitated  
out of the way, as he shot his elbow down into Goku's back, Goku slammed to  
the ground but before he touched he pushed himself back up right at Radditz  
who caught the full blow of Goku's head into his stomach. Radditz grunted  
and fell to the ground. Goku smiled and helped him up, "That's enough for  
one day, besides, I can smell lunch being made." he turned off the gravity  
and waked outside to where Trunks and Goten were playing around.  
  
Goku laughed as he watched them chase each other around. He walked into CC  
to see if lunch was ready, he saw his mom and Bulma cooking so he went back  
outside and watched Goten and Trunks spar. "Sabriel lunch is ready why  
don't you go and tell them all while I set the table. Bulma said as she  
finished with the cooking. Sabriel walked outside and saw Goku watching  
Goten and Trunks spar, and Vegeta sparring with Turles and Radditz.  
So this is what it feels like to truly be happy and fully satisfied. She  
watched in silence and thanked any god she could think of. "Lunch is  
ready!" she called out and everyone stopped in mid-air and raced toward the  
food. She laughed, shook her head, then walked in to help them in finishing  
off an entire meal fit enough for the world's army.  
"Woman, I don't want you to cook anymore." commanded Vegeta when everyone  
was finished. "Oh for the love of Kami, Vegeta, my cooking isn't that bad."  
she yelled and rolled her eyes. "No, from now on you will resume your  
original responsibilities in this household, that is an order, is that  
clear?" he said to Sabriel. "Yes, your majesty." she said and hung her  
head. "No way." yelled Bulma, "She is a guest in my house and you will NOT  
treat her like a slave."  
"Please, I would be happy to serve you." she said and started clearing off  
the table."Vegeta, you asshole, what is your problem, you know that the  
droids do all the cleaning! What do you have to prove, how much of a jerk  
you can be? It's all gone, ok? All of it is gone! Your not some big prince  
anymore, all your people are dead, your old ways are dead, you are not  
better than everyone else on the planet, when will you realize this?" she  
suddenly covered her mouth when she realized she went too far. Vegeta's  
eyes flashed shock anger pain and rage as he wound up to slap Bulma,  
Sabriel knew it was coming and stepped in front of her catching the full  
blast.  
The slap meant for Bulma sent Sabriel staggering back a few feet knocking  
Bulma to the ground, thankfully for Sabriel who was sayain and a lot  
stronger. If Vegeta really had hit his mark, Bulma would have crashed  
through the wall and been unconscious for days. Sabriel stood up and helped  
Bulma back onto her feet. She wiped the blood away from her lips. "I can't  
believe you! Kami, after everything she has done for you, all the pain and  
mmph." Sabriel quickly covered her mouth before she said too much. "You  
promised!" she whispered to Bulma. "I'm so sorry." she apologized.  
"What in the world are you talking about?" Vegeta yelled. "And you, you  
little good for nothing mother of a third class warrior sayain bitch, you  
are nothing, I never needed you, no one ever needed you..." "Vegeta!" Goku  
slammed his fist into the table smashing it to the floor, "You leave my  
mother alone!" he walked over to his mother's side. "Look maybe we all  
should leave." Goku said and motioned for Turles and Radditz to follow.  
Sabriel, Radditz, Turles, and Goku all flew to Goku's house.  
  
  
AN Sorry for not spacing in the last few chapters but, I swear I did space  
it out when I saved and everything, for some reason it just wouldn't space!  
And I'm afraid that if I delete those chapters it will delete the whole  
story, but give me some time and I'll see if I can fix it! 


	12. Missing Time Machine

They landed in front of his house and Chichi stepped out, "Oh no you don't,  
I know what you plan to do, and there is absolutely NO room in this house."  
she screamed. "Wow, what a way to treat your guests!" whispered Turles to  
Radditz. "Yeah, you know, I think I'll forgive Kakorot for killing me, I  
mean I would kill people too if I lived with her, almost makes you feel  
sorry for the poor bastard." he whispered back. They both nodded to each  
other and smirked.  
"But Chi..." Goku started. "No it's ok, I can see we've only been a burden  
to all of you, we will leave, it was a pleasure meeting you, thank-you so  
much for taking care of my son and making him happy." Sabriel said, "Now  
you two come with me." "I only planned on staying a few days, and besides  
the time machine is programmed to go back in a few days, I'm so glad you  
are alive and happy, my son" Sabriel walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
"Goodbye, don't forget me." she walked away. "Now, let's go."  
At CC...........  
"You better go after her and apologize!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta.  
"Apologize for what? Putting her in her place? She is nothing but a lousy  
servant!" he yelled in anger. "I can't believe you, she was the one who  
took care of you when your mother died. You owe her that much." "I owe  
her... wait, who told you about my mother?" he stopped in shock and  
curiosity. "Ooops!" said Bulma and covered her mouth. Damnit! I did it  
again. "What about my mother?" he asked again advancing upon her. "No! I'm  
sorry Vegeta, but I made a promise." she apologized, just then the phone  
rang. "Hello, Bulma Briefs here." she said all professional like. "Hello  
Bulma it's Chichi, what happened over there? Goku just tried to have a  
whole army of those sayain freaks stay in my house!" "Oh, hey Chi. Are they  
there right now?" she asked. "No I think that they're going to go back to  
her timeline." she said uncertainly. "Oh my kami, we can't let this happen!  
Tell Goku he has to catch up with his mom and stop her, it's really  
important." she said frantically.  
"Ok bye Bulma." Chichi sounded a little disappointed. "Vegeta, take me to  
where you and Goku first found Sabriel." Bulma ordered. "Why?" he asked.  
"Look I promise if you take me, a lot of your questions will be answered.  
Now we don't have any time to waste so get me there now!" she yelled  
desperately. "Hang on." he said and picked her up.  
Sabriel landed, "Well I'm going back to where I belong, I would be happy if  
you two would join me, but you don't have to." "We'll go." said Radditz.  
"Yeah, it's not like anything is here for us, besides I really miss Vegeta-  
sei." Turles agreed. "All right then." she said and went to the cave where  
she hid the time machine. "NO!" Radditz and Turles hurried to their mother  
when they heard her yell. "What?" they both asked looking around; they both  
looked at each other confused.  
The cave was empty, and that was just the thing, the time machine was gone.  
"Oh no!" she sank to her feet and buried her head in her arms, "I forgot to  
give myself a couple extra days. It returned without me, I'll never go  
home! What are we going to do?" Sabriel was on the verge of giving up, it  
was gone, her home was gone, her little sons were gone, her husband was  
gone, her life was gone, by one slip up it was all gone! "MOM!" Goku  
yelled. "In here Radditz yelled.  
Goku ran into the cave, "What happened?" he asked. "It's gone." she  
whispered. "What's gone?" he asked. (Typical Goku!) "The time machine went  
back." she said and got up, "Well, looks like you're stuck with us." she  
said and smiled weakly. He smiled brightly at her, "That's great!"  
"SABRIEL!!!" Bulma screamed. "Sheesh woman, even if she did go back in  
time, I bet she still heard you." Vegeta said rubbing his ears.  
  
Sabriel, Turles, Goku, then Radditz emerged from the cave. "Oh thank Kami."  
Bulma sighed with relief. Vegeta landed and let her go. "Sabriel you can't  
go." Bulma said. "I know." she said sadly. "What happened?" Bulma asked  
looking at the 4 sayains. "The time machine left." Sabriel said simply.  
"Well I made a time machine in the future, maybe I could try making one for  
you." Bulma offered. Sabriel smiled "Turles might be able to help; he does  
take after his father after all." "All right, so that means you'll be  
staying, doesn't it?" Goku asked excited. "Yes" Sabriel laughed. "Look, you  
are all welcome at CC" said Bulma. Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "Well,  
let's get started on some research." Bulma said to Turles. They all took  
flight, all except Sabriel who stood there for a minute and looked at the  
cave where the time machine used to be, she sighed softly and turned around  
to catch up with the others. 


	13. Legendary Super Soaker

Suddenly there was a low rumbling sound, the earth shook, and a bright  
light flashed in all of their eyes. They all turned back toward the cave to  
investigate when two figures stepped out. "Bardock!" Sabriel shouted to the  
first figure then, "King Vegeta?" she yelled confused to the other figure.  
They both emerged from the shadows of the cave and sure enough, there stood  
Bardock and King Vegeta.  
Sabriel smiled and walked up to them. Out of respect and loyalty she bowed  
to her king first, and then turned to Bardock, "How did you do it?" she  
asked. "Good question." he said and smirked, he walked closer to her till  
they were almost touching, "Did you miss me?" he asked with a twinkle in  
his eye. "What do you think?" she asked slyly. "I think you did and won't  
admit to it." he played right along with her even though he was the one who  
started it.  
"What makes you so sure?" she challenged raising her eyebrow and smiling up  
at him. "You know I love it when you do that." he said and leaned closer.  
"I know, but you still didn't answer me." she said and gave him the same  
look. "No I didn't." he said with a what are you going to do about it look.  
"You know I hate it when you do that." she said and moved even closer to  
him. "I know what you hate even more." he said and grabbed her face and  
kissed her.  
She pulled away, "All right, you win, I missed you." "I knew that." he  
smiled at her. "Bardock there's someone I'd like you to meet, this is your  
son, Kakorot." Sabriel said pointing to Goku. Bardock looked at him for a  
few minutes, "So this is Kakorot, when he is older." he walked over to him.  
"I only saw you once, when you were small enough to fit in my hands, all  
you did was sleep and eat." "Well then I guess he hasn't changed much."  
Vegeta spoke up.  
"Son." King Vegeta nodded at prince Vegeta. "Father." he nodded back but  
there was a hardness in his eyes and the way his head tucked down, almost  
as if he had to force himself. "Wow, it's like one huge family reunion."  
whispered Bulma. "God to have 10 sayains in my house at the same time, I'm  
gonna go insane." she groaned.  
(Wow poor Bulma, there are 7 full blooded sayains on earth, 3 half blooded,  
what are they going to do?) "All right, there is no way all of you are  
going to stay in my house." Bulma screamed. "Well I see someone here has no  
respect for royalty." King Vegeta glared down on her. But did Bulma back  
down? No way! "Look in your timeline you are king, but here, you aren't,  
ok?" she got right up in his face and told him off. "I don't have to  
respect you because I am not a sayain, but I will give you a little respect  
because I am your daughter-in-law after all." King Vegeta stepped back  
surprised.  
No one had ever stood up to him like she did. No one that weak anyway. He  
was surprised and awed and in a way admired her for her courage and short  
temper. "You need to be put in your place." King Vegeta snarled and  
advanced on her. He lifted his hand up and said, "You've got a lot of guts.  
But, you don't realize you just challenged me to a fight." "Uh...  
s...s.s.s.. sorry" Bulma stuttered and backed away. Vegeta stepped in front  
of Bulma and glared. King Vegeta sopped. "I see, so you challenge me too?"  
he asked. "Leave them alone!" Sabriel shouted.  
"How did you get here?" she demanded. "Well, the time machine returned  
without you, we need you, Freeza has broken the truce, he is using us like  
slaves, you are the only one who can defeat him." Bardock explained. "Wait  
a minute Vegeta couldn't even beat Freeza and Goku almost lost, he never  
even finished him off, so that means you must be stronger than both of  
them." Bulma concluded out loud.  
"She is foretold to be the legendary super sayain." Bardock explained some  
more. "But Brolli is the legendary super sayain?" Said Goku very confused.  
"Who is Brolli?" he asked. "All right, all right, all right, this is all  
very confusing, I say we all go one at a time. You can go first and explain  
why she is the legendary super soaker, or whatever." Bulma said to Bardock.  
ok the next chapter will be all about this legendary super soaker, no wait  
ooops, legendary super sayain hehe, 


	14. The Birth of a New Crisis

"Ok, here goes." said Bardock and took a deep breathe. "Sabriel, Freeza has  
turned against us, he is using us as mere messengers and slaves. We found  
out where you were, and that the time machine was programmed to come back  
in a few days so we had to wait for you. When it did come back and you were  
not in it we panicked, because you are the only one powerful enough to  
surpass Freeza. So we followed the coordinates and ended up here."  
"Oh no! This can't be happening!!!!! Oh kami, on kami, oh kami, oh no, what  
have I done." out of no where Sabriel started panicking. "Mom, what's  
wrong?" asked Goku. "Are you all right?" he was very concerned with all of  
this. "To prevent any sort of evil from getting to the time machine and  
doing, kami knows what, we put a self destruct mechanism into it, after the  
third time it is used it is activated and...." BOOM. They all turned to see  
what was left of the cave and some pieces of a time machine.  
"Oh shit." cried Bardock. "How are we supposed to get home?" "I'm so sorry,  
it's all my fault, I never should have come." Sabriel was still panicking.  
"No, it's no one's fault, believe me we will find a way." said Bardock  
trying his hardest to comfort her but sayains really aren't that good at  
it. She looked up at him "You are so sweet." she half smiled. "Enough of  
all of this, we need to find a way to get home." King Vegeta ordered. "Why  
not use the dragon balls." Gohan said and stepped out from behind a rock.  
"Gohan! What are you doing here?" asked Gohan.  
"We still have 9 months until we can start looking for them." Bulma pointed  
out. "Hey, no one worry, me and Turles here will try and build one, and if  
it fails we can always wish you back before Freeza even appeared, you'll  
just have to stay here for a while." Bulma tried to brighten the mood. "You  
want me to sit on this pathetic planet and do nothing while my people are  
being ordered around by that mechanical bastard?" King Vegeta shouted.  
"Sheesh, you are so much like Vegeta it's pathetic, I mean do all of you  
people act like arrogant bastards?" Bulma screamed back at him.  
"Watch it." he growled. "Like I said Mr. I'm-so-intimidating I've been  
living with Vegeta, I know how it all works, you don't scare me." Bulma put  
her head high and turned on her heel. Inwardly the king was grinning, he  
was proud if his son and his choice in a mate, even though she was not  
sayain. "Now all of you will have to stay at my place, because, well, we  
have room, and I don't think humans would think too kindly of super strong  
aliens."  
"The media would have a field day with it if they find out so you all need  
to keep your power levels down, and for the love of Kami, do not blow  
anything up!!!" Bulma said and her and Vegeta took off with the rest in  
permute. Wow! This is insane! I now have 6 full-blooded sayains to feed!!!  
That's impossible! I'll run out of money and food first. Bulma thought to  
herself and shook her head. "What are you thinking onna?" Vegeta was  
watching her and he was curious to how she really was reacting to this  
situation. "Nothing really, but, it's just that there are so many of you,  
how am I going to feed all of you?" Bulma told him very worriedly.  
Vegeta smirked. "We know how to feed ourselves too you know." "Huh?" asked  
Bulma as she looked up at him. She obviously was still stuck in her own la-  
la land. "I said we aren't helpless, we know how to hunt and take care of  
ourselves." Vegeta pointed out. She looked up at him and smiled, "I guess,  
you're right, it will all be fine, besides I always did want to meet your  
father, he looks exactly like you." She said and then she realized  
something, looked right at King Vegeta and smiled.  
She turned back to Vegeta and said, very loudly too, "Yep you and your  
father look identical; you have the same smirk, same eyes, same hair, and  
even the same cute little butt." Vegeta literally dropped Bulma in shock,  
quickly recovering he caught her, but he also caught the look of utter  
surprise then smugness cross his father's face. Bulma was too busy  
screaming and laughing at the same time. Sabriel giggled too and even  
Bardock cracked a smile.  
Vegeta glared at Bulma. "Oh come on Vegeta, lighten up, I was kidding." His  
glare only deepened. "Well we're here." announced Bulma as they landed at  
C.C. "Well we better be getting home, mom should be pacing in the kitchen  
with her frying pan right about now." Gohan announced and looked at his  
father. Goku cringed and nodded. They both levitated for a few seconds,  
waved, then shot off towards their home.  
"All right, now Turles and Radditz you can stay in your rooms, Sabriel you  
can share you room with Bardock and as for this royal highness here, he can  
have the couch." Bulma said and started walking into the house. "What! You  
expect me the KING of all sayains to sleep on the couch?" Thundered the so  
called king of sayains. "Oh gee, where have I heard that before? Woman, I  
the prince of all sayains is not going to sleep on the couch." Bulma stood  
there with her hands on her hips doing a very poor imitation of Vegeta.  
King Vegeta was extremely pissed off. "Now, now, children, you should all  
get along." Sabriel said and grinned. They both looked at her and Bulma  
laughed and King Vegeta, well, he stomped out of the house. Sabriel smiled  
and said, "Well, he hasn't changed much." she shook her head. "Vegeta,  
please go get your father, dinner is almost ready. Sabriel, you can help  
him drag his royal-pain-in-the-ass home." Bulma again took charge and  
started giving orders. "Bardock, Turles, and Radditz, you can come and I'll  
give you a tour of my lab so we can get started right after dinner." They  
all split up and went their separate ways. 


	15. Sayrian

"There he is." Pointed Sabriel. There stood King Vegeta, keeping a low, and I mean a very low profile they both smirked and crept closer. "Stupid baka onna." he muttered and powered up little to form a ki blast. "Don't blow anything up!" he muttered in a higher tone obviously trying to imitate her in an annoying way. Sabriel snickered and Vegeta smiled. King Vegeta let it go at a helpless little bunny.  
  
Sabriel raced out and caught it before it reached its destination. "What did it ever do to you?" she cried defending the little creature. "You are too soft." He muttered. "Well at least I have a heart." She shot back. "Oh I have a heart all right." He shot back. "And that is the only reason you're alive right now!" "Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is going to get cold and that onna's food tastes terrible even if it is warm." Vegeta stated. "Fine, we will finish this later." King Vegeta said to Sabriel held his head high and walked over to his son.  
  
But something caught his eye. He turned and saw his necklace hanging from Vegeta's neck. "It seems you actually fulfilled one of the missions I gave to you." he said and nodded toward the necklace. "Yeah, I gave it to him just like you wanted." Vegeta caught on and looked down at the necklace. "Here, only the true King of sayains can wear this." Said Vegeta as he reached up to the necklace to take it off and give it back. "No we will wait 5 days and see if you really are fit to wear that necklace. Remember, the necklace chooses who will be fit to be King, if you do not have the abilities then it will suck up your power and life's energy in the matter of 5 days, but if you truly are able to rule my kingdom, then you will wake up on the fifth morning and be crowned." He said and they all headed towards the smell of burning food.  
  
***After Dinner (which didn't take too long)***  
  
"All right, you three come with me and we can get started on the time machine." Said Bulma as she pointed at Bardock, Radditz, and Turles. "I need to train and maybe clear my head, this is too much." muttered Vegeta, too quiet for anyone else to hear. They all left Sabriel and King Vegeta sitting at the table. "Why doesn't he just relieve these pathetic human weaklings of their sufferings and blow this mud ball up?" he asked darkly. Sabriel rolled her eyes, standing up she grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "Let me show you something." and she led him out the door and into the night sky.  
  
"Here." she stopped and pointed. They landed in the middle of the forest, right next to a lake. It looked like something right out of a painting it was beautiful, no, it was breathe-taking. The stars sparkled in the lake like glittered. The moon was full, and thank kami none of them had their tales, it was big enough for a golden oozaru to be born. There was a light breeze that ruffled the leaves, and, all in all, it was one of the most romantic places you could ever be.  
  
"Now, look at all of this and tell me it is nothing but a dried up mud- ball." She said and gestured towards the scenery. He looked around too, "Humph, all of this doesn't matter, you need intelligence, not beauty, strength, not mercy, and honor and courage." he said flatly obviously not impressed by what she was showing him. "Love." she said. "What?" he asked, he really wasn't listening, he had made up his mind and was very stubborn about it. "You also need love, and even if you deny it you have love." she said softly. He looked at her and was captivated by her beauty in the moon light, before he could stop himself he had her by the shoulders and was touching her lips with his.  
  
Her eyes widened and she stepped back. He stopped too when he realized what he had just done. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "For what?" he asked. "For what happened between us. I love Bardock, I love my children, all of them, even if it means keeping secrets from them, I'd do anything for them, I love you too, but not in a lovers sort of way, you are the father of my son, and I am not your mate, and for that I have paid dearly, but it was never a mistake, nothing that great can be a mistake, and if it was, then it was the best mistake I ever could have made and if I could have the opportunity I wouldn't change it, I only wish sometime that Vegeta would look at me the way he looked at her, I must say, when I was in the castle I hated her with a deep burning, but I also loved her, I could never do wrong to my dear older sister.  
  
But I was the one who got nothing, always everything came easy for her, she was the pretty one, the older one, the favorite, everyone catered to her every command, even I was supposed to, even little Vegeta, he adored her, he looked up at her with complete love and trust, and she, well I could tell she detested him, he was not her's, he was mine, she hated me for it, she exiled me and took him just to spite me, but she never really loved him, she never really loved me either, and now she's dead." Sabriel poured out her heart to the sayain king and all he did was stand there surprised.  
  
"Come on, we should get back, they might get worried about us." King Vegeta. "Vegeta, I'm worried about Vegeta." (Wow! that sounded weird!) "What now, Kami onna, are you in heat?" King Vegeta asked in annoyance. "No, I mean I'm worried about the necklace, I am his mother and I am not your mate so maybe the necklace won't think his blood line is pure enough." she was pacing with stress. "Look, you and Sayrian were sisters, you have the same blood, Vegeta is strong enough to beat it, and besides the process has already begun, he will be fine." King Vegeta was getting a little perturbed. "Now let's go!!!!!!!!!" He picked her up and flew back from whence they came. 


	16. Sweet Dreams

A special thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!  
MoonlightDragonn- thanks so much for being my first reviewer!  
dark lady tessa- I will continue, thanks!!!  
yuggi66- thanks much! A lot more people have reviewed now, I think after  
you reviewed people started reviewing more often so thanks for starting a  
trend!  
risika- I think I did, I"m not sure who the author is but I love that book!  
thanks for reviewing!  
tikki 111- Thank-you lots!  
oh and this story shouldn't be too long on the updates cause I only have 7  
days of school left and only go to school of 2 hours, lucky you say? yes  
but I worked my ass off!!!!!!!  
*************************************************************  
When they returned C.C. was dark. Everyone had gone to bed leaving them to  
try and find their way around in the dark. "Shh!" whispered Sabriel as King  
Vegeta bumped into a table. "You don't want to wake everyone up!" she  
hissed. "I'm trying so back off." he growled back. All of the sudden the  
lights snapped on, Sabriel sneezed and blinked, King Vegeta covered his  
eyes, after a few seconds they looked at the figure in the light as he came  
into focus, "Bardock? What are you doing up?" asked Sabriel." I'm going to  
bed." said King Vegeta as he left them to talk.  
"It's pretty late, where have you been?" he asked. "We were talking, and  
you're right, it is late so why don't we just go to sleep?" she turned  
towards the hall that led to their room. "followed you two." he said and  
stepped right in her path to block her from any retreat. "Oh." she said  
softly. "Would you care to explain what it all was about?" Bardock asked  
and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you by any chance hear what we  
said?" she sighed with exhaustion and stress.  
"I heard enough." he still blocked her escape. "Well then why are you  
worried about it?" she was really annoyed by now. "Why did he kiss you?" he  
looked darkly at her, his eyes full of suspicion and jealousy. Sabriel  
couldn't hold in her amusement, she burst out laughing." What is so funny?"  
all looks of anything cleared his face, he was truly bewildered by her  
reaction.  
"You are totally jealous!" she got right in his face and laughed at him.  
"Well you would be too, but anyways what are you two hiding?" he wouldn't  
budge from his place as she lightly pushed him. "Nothing, it really was  
nothing, we were just talking, because you all abandoned us, and he just  
did it and, it's over now so let's go to bed, ok?" she pushed him towards  
their room. "It will never happen again, me and him are finished, there is  
nothing between us, and there never was." she shut the door and they both  
peacefully went to bed.  
***In the other room***  
Vegeta tossed and turned and sometimes cried out in his sleep, Bulma on the  
other hand, was sleeping peacefully, not even Chichi's screaming could wake  
her up right now.  
********************************************  
Vegeta was in the royal palace, sitting on his mother's lap, "For your sins  
you will be exiled from the kingdom." Sayrian's bold voice rang in his head  
amongst others. There before the throne was Sabriel, bound in chains and  
dressed in filthy rags, two guards held swords at her back as she pleaded  
in front of the Queen for mercy. "Please, I know I probably deserve it but  
you just can't take him, please, just let me hold my baby." she was crying  
and pleading but the Queen had made her decision, she stood up and put  
Vegeta down, she walked over to Sabriel and slapped her across the face.  
"You always were nothing." she snarled and picked her up by her hair.  
Sabriel flinched but didn't fight back, "Please Sayrian, I'm so sorry,  
please, I love you, please let me be with my family, they need me, I need  
them, I want to take care of them." tears streamed down her face. "Dear  
little sister, how I've waited for this day, ever since you were born I  
detested you, I was born for greatness, and you just dragged me down."  
Sayrian then threw her to the floor and walked over to Vegeta.  
"Escort her outside the kingdom and warn the guards that if she is to try  
to return, she will be captured and brought to me..." Sayrian then grabbed  
Vegeta and smiled at him, "Wait, bring her closer, there is something I  
want her to see." the guards then brought her closer, "Come on Vegeta,  
remember what I taught you." she said sweetly.  
"Mamma." he cooed in his baby voice. "Yes that's right I'm mamma, now who's  
that?" she asked pointing at Sabriel. "Bad lady." he glared at Sabriel.  
"No, Vegeta, I'm ma..."  
***************************************************  
Vegeta sat up in bed. The necklace around his neck was glowing so bright it  
burned into his skin, he flinched, and then suddenly it stopped. The  
necklace was now cool against his skin that was now covered in a layer of  
sweat. Vegeta got up and walked down to the kitchen and fixed a snack (in  
human terms it would qualify as a whole meal.) and sat down to enjoy when,  
none other than King Vegeta sauntered into the room half asleep and in some  
pjs that Bulma lent him. Vegeta smirked at his father, the great sayain  
King was clad in dark blue silk with red hearts and little naked cupids  
shooting those hearts.  
"Watch it boy." he growled. Vegeta just shrugged, "What are you doing down  
here at this time of night?" Vegeta asked as he took a huge bite out of his  
sandwich. "I'm hungry for some real food." King Vegeta slammed the door to  
the fridge and grabbed Vegeta's sandwich, "Make another one." he mumbled as  
he shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "This means war." Vegeta vowed but  
inside he was grinning. He sighed and walked back into his room. 


	17. red super sayain

"BREAKFAST" screamed Bulma. Everyone came shuffling down the hall, still in  
their borrowed pajamas, and half asleep. Their eyes opened a little bit  
further when they saw food. "HEY!" shouted Goku as he used instant  
transmission and appeared right on the table, on top of all their precious  
food. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all shouted, fully awake now. "You baka!"  
yelled Vegeta. "Get off!" yelled Turles. "Huh? What?" he looked around  
innocently. "You're on the food, stupid third class." yelled King Vegeta.  
"Oops!" he looked down. They all sweat dropped. "Onna, get in here  
and make us more food!" yelled Vegeta, fed up with it all. "I just made you  
food damnit!" she screamed from the other room causing everyone to cover  
those sensitive sayain ears. "Please! I'll make you all food, just wait a  
few minutes.  
***10 minutes later***  
"Wow! Mom, you're a great cook!" complimented Goku. "Hey Vegeta, I came  
here to see if you all wanted to spar?" he asked. They all looked at each  
other, "Ok!" and with that everyone was out the door and running towards  
the GR. "Sayains." Muttered Bulma as her and Sabriel cleaned up the mess.  
"All right, dad you and King Veggie will go first, then me and Geta, then  
Radditz and Turles, and finally Goten and Trunks."  
"Don't call me that!" yelled King "Veggie" as him and Bardock entered the  
GR. "Kakorot, I told you, NEVER CALL ME GETA!!!!!!!" Vegeta was on the fine  
line between angry and insane. "Sorry Geta." Goku grinned. "You're pushing  
it a little too far." Vegeta warned in a lower than usual growl.  
**2 hours later**  
"It's your turn." Said Bardock as he and King Vegeta finally came out of  
the GR. "Let's go Kakorot." Vegeta and Goku entered the GR.  
**inside CC**  
  
Sabriel shot up. "Something's not right." And flew out of the house.  
"Where's Vegeta and Kakorot?" she asked as she ran right into Bardock and  
King Vegeta. "They're training leave them be." Said King Vegeta. "Bri  
what's wrong?" he asked using her little nickname.  
  
"Where are they?" she yelled. "In there, what's wrong?" he pointed at the  
GR. Sabriel raced over to the door.  
**meanwhile in the GR**  
Goku and Vegeta powered up. "HAAAAAAA!!!!" Goku sent a ki blast as big as a  
car at Vegeta when he powered up further the necklace started to glow.  
Vegeta cringed as it burned into his skin, then he felt his energy fade.  
"VEGETA!" Sabriel screamed. He looked up just in time to see the huge ki  
blast and Sabriel coming right at him.  
At her power level it could kill her!!! Vegeta thought. No!!!! I can't  
control this blast! Thought Goku as he watched it all go down. Then a  
bright light flashed, Vegeta fell to his knees exhausted and temporarily  
blinded, Goku turned away covering his eyes. "MOM!!!" he shouted. Goku and  
Vegeta looked at the same time and both of their jaws scraped the floor.  
There stood Sabriel, her coal black eyes alive with fire, the red and  
orange swirled around, her hair was given the same effect as Goku's in SS3  
but had an aburn hue, red lighting electrified around her body, she was  
dazzling and dangerous at the same time, the kind of beauty you know you  
should stay away from but can't help it, and yes she had a tail, not just  
any tail but jet black streaked with blood red. "You boys should be more  
careful when you're playing" she smirked in a motherly teasing yet caring  
voice.  
Bardock and King Vegeta got stuck trying to get in the door at the same  
time. "I am your King, I'm always first!" yelled King Vegeta as he shoved  
himself first but not really getting anywhere. "Oh blow it out your  
arrogant ass!" yelled Bardock as he grabbed him, turned him to face him  
then pulled the both of them into the room. They both stared at her and  
blinked.  
Vegeta was exhausted, confused, hungry, and completely drained of all  
energy, he fainted dead away, the necklace glowing brightly. 


	18. Day One

"What happened to him?" cried Bulma as she kneeled beside the unconscious  
Vegeta. "We were just training and he started loosing power. I'm not sure  
what happened but he just fainted." Goku was confused and worried over his  
close "friend's" actions.  
"I told you it was a bad idea." Sabriel whispered. "He'll be fine, he  
pushed himself too hard." King Vegeta whispered back and pulled her into a  
corner so the others couldn't hear. "No, this isn't natural, we must remove  
it before it kills him!!" she raised her voice a little. "Remember that  
time me and Bardock were training and it got a little too intense, this  
same exact thing happened to me and I'm fine, just look at me." As a matter  
of fact the same thing did happen to him but it wasn't this severe, and  
hiding it well enough he too was worried for Vegeta's well being.  
"I'm not too sure if I want Vegeta to turn out like you, I mean look at all  
these wrinkles!" Sabriel wrinkled her nose in mock disgusted then burst out  
laughing at King Vegeta's expression. He shrugged and smirked; "I still  
look better than you!" he pointed out the turned on his heel and waltzed  
off. Sabriel shook her head and said, "In your dreams."  
"Care to explain what that was all about?" Bardock asked and raised a  
suspicious eye brow. "Not here, not now." she whispered and walked over to  
check on Vegeta. "You guys this is serious, his power level keeps getting  
lower and lower." yelled Goku frantically. "Look, he's coming around."  
pointed Bulma as Vegeta started to twist and turn.  
They all rushed to his side. Sabriel took his hand and said, "Honey, only  
four more days and it will all be over." she stroked his sweaty forehead  
with a cool washcloth. "I swear if you don't pull through this I will never  
forgive you." warned Bulma. "Son, toughen up, you don't want to disgrace  
your heritage by being a weakling do you?" demanded King Vegeta in a stern  
voice, but when you looked into his eyes there it was, concern.  
"All right you need to tell me what happened to him and you need to tell me  
now." Bulma was harsh and demanding. "See the necklace Vegeta is wearing?"  
asked Sabriel. "Yeah what about it?" sighed Bulma. "Well..."  
**10 minutes later they were done explaining to her***  
"Kami and you let him do this to himself? You are seriously fucked in the  
head!!! You bastard he is your son, it could kill, and you probably don't  
even care." she was pissed, even more then she has ever been in her entire  
life. "I can't believe you!" she extended her arm back and slapped him as  
hard as she could. It left a red mark and actually caused him to bleed.  
He wiped the blood that was oozing out of the corner of his mouth, "I do  
care, I'm as much worried about him as you are, and I'm sorry." he looked  
her right in the eyes. She realized that he truly was. She nodded and  
turned back to Vegeta. "I want you to take it off." she said slowly and  
softly. "Me too." agreed Sabriel. "I can't, all we can do is leave it, and  
pray." King Vegeta put his hand on his only son's shoulder.  
"Why not?" Bulma's voice cracked. "It could kill him." Bardock spoke up.  
"What happened to my dad?" asked Trunks as he walked in the room with  
Goten. "Dad, what's wrong with Uncle Vegeta?" Goten looked up at his dad.  
"Trunks your father isn't feeling too good, he'll be ok though." said  
Sabriel as she turned and looked at Radditz and Turles, "Hey why don't you  
two let your uncles teach you some new moves?" suggested Sabriel. Radditz  
and Turles looked surprised, then Radditz spoke up, "Why not, follow us you  
two." the four of them walked out into the yard to learn some new tricks.  
"Mamma!" Vegeta was delirious and was talking and twisting in his bed.  
"She's not dead, I just saw her!" he protested and swatted at the air.  
"Who's not dead?" asked Sabriel. "No, don't take her." he yelled. "Vegeta,  
who are they taking?" Bulma joined Sabriel in trying to make sense of what  
he was talking about... "No, father please, don't hurt her!" he yelled  
again and started shaking. "Leave her alone, don't kill her, take me  
instead." he was tossing around and sweating with a very high fever.  
He sat upright in bed and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he fell back onto  
the bed and drifted off into sleep, his fever reducing and his energy  
returning.  
****** And this concludes day 1 of Vegeta's torture!****** 


	19. Day 2

Vegeta drifted off into a peaceful sleep, for a few minutes when his sleep  
was interrupted by yet another dream.  
*******************************************  
"Vegeta, this is your new head-servant." said King Vegeta coldly as he  
shove Sabriel towards the little prince. "She is good at cooking, cleaning,  
teaching, and fighting. She will be the one who cooks for you and cleans up  
after you, she is your own personal tutor, and for the time being your  
trainer too." King Vegeta turned and walked away.  
"Good morning your highness." Sabriel bowed and introduced herself, "I'm  
Sabriel." she smiled warmly at him. "I don't care what your name is, I'm  
hungry, make me something to eat now!" Vegeta snapped and walked off.  
******* And another takes it's place*********  
"Vegeta, what is 24 times 360?" Sabriel asked as she was tutoring Vegeta in  
his least favorite subject math. "I am a warrior, a born leader and Prince  
of all sayains, I do not need to be here and to here your constant nagging  
and croaking, now leave my room you pathetic wench!" Vegeta was now a  
teenager and yelling in her face. "Very well." she said, gathered up her  
things and left his room. Once she was outside his door she sank to her  
knees and cried.  
*******and even another************  
"Vegeta, your dinner is ready." Sabriel smiled and bowed as she handed him  
a huge plateful and set the rest on the table. "Your cooking is awful, I  
thought my father told me it was good?" he snapped. She looked at the  
ground and apologized, "I'm terribly sorry, I'll do better next time." she  
stuttered and ran off fighting back tears.  
**********************************  
"Goodnight." whispered Sabriel as she tucked in a 15 year-old Vegeta. He  
only responded with a snore. She looked down at him and softly kissed him  
on the cheek. "My baby, how fast you're growing, I only wish I could tell  
you that..."  
****************  
Vegeta woke up hungry enough to eat as much as Kakorot. He felt refreshed  
and full of energy. "Breakfast!" he was surprised to hear Sabriel's voice  
instead of Bulma's but shrugged and went downstairs.  
Sabriel was setting the table, "You look much better, how are you feeling?"  
she smiled and gave him a plate filled with food. "Starved." was the only  
thing that made its way around all the food he was shoving in his mouth.  
"Bulma fixed the GR, and she went shopping with Chichi. Your son is over at  
the park with Radditz, Turles, and Goten, and Bardock and your father are  
waiting for you to finish up." Sabriel explained why the house was so  
empty. He just gave her the I-don't-care-I'm-the-Prince-of-all-sayains  
look.  
She rolled her eyes and waked off. Vegeta finished and went to train in the  
GR.  
"Vegeta, I don't think you should train anymore." said Bulma as she knocked  
on the door to the GR. Vegeta couldn't hear her though because...  
***********inside the GR*************  
Vegeta was bustin' out some moves, (wow how unintelligent!) Vegeta was busy  
training (much better!) when his necklace started glowing, (again?). Then  
suddenly a portal opened up. A beautiful woman stepped out wearing a long  
white robe, she had white hair streaked with black, on black eye and one  
blue eye, and one feathered wing and one leathery black bat wing. On the  
side of her head was one horn accompanied by a halo around her whole head.  
All in all she was the perfect symbol of balance, neither good nor evil.  
"Who are you?" Vegeta finally found his voice. "I'm Persolynum, I'm an  
angel. The only imperfect angel to be exact. I was the very first Sayain  
Queen." she stated proudly. Vegeta just stared. "I'm here because you  
summoned me here." she bowed and smiled, "So is see you're in the training  
process of becoming a Sayain King." she said softly.  
"Well, little Vegeta, it's going to take a lot of work and sheer miracle,  
usually it takes a sayain with pure royal blood. As for you, your blood is  
very pure indeed, not as pure as your fathers, but enough so that you have  
survived this long. Many have tried and failed to steal the throne, but  
thanks to that small necklace, none prevailed." she nodded at the amulet  
looking thing.  
"What do you mean, my blood isn't pure?" he demanded in a growl. "Same old  
same old, always letting your pride and ego take control, remember, this is  
only day two, you can't learn everything just yet. I will be back, follow  
your dreams." In a flash of light she was gone.  
"Did I imagine all that?" whispered Vegeta to himself. "No." he jumped back  
when he heard the voice of Persolynum. It was coming from the necklace. He  
shook his head and was suddenly hit by the need for food, and sleep.  
When he walked out of the GR it was night already. When he walked into CC  
he saw everyone sitting at the table in front of a full meal, waiting for  
him. He smirked, sat down, then they all exchanged the *sayain look* and  
like magicians made the food disappear in minutes.  
********end of Vegeta's torture day 2********* 


	20. Day 3 Part 1

Vegeta drifted off into sleep, where he confronted his surfacing memories  
that have been locked away for years.  
************************************  
"Son, I'm sorry." King Vegeta looked down at his only son. "She couldn't  
make it, she tried, and so did the child, but there was no way." King  
Vegeta had done many hard things in his life, but, telling his son that his  
mother and unborn brother just died, was the hardest thing he could do.  
Vegeta nodded, he was young yes, but he knew it was not a good idea to cry,  
even by himself. It was a sign of weakness, and, Vegeta was definitely not  
weak.  
But he couldn't help it. When his father bought him the new slave, Sabriel,  
that looked a lot like his mother, he broke down in his room. No sobs, just  
two silently tears leaking down his face. Sabriel was supposed to be his  
mother's replacement and he knew it. He hated her for it; he hated her for  
trying to replace her.  
*************************************************  
Vegeta sat there, on the swing, looking through the windows of his  
playground at the rest of his father's kingdom. Someday it would be his. He  
would stand up and rule the strongest army, and he would go down in history  
as one of the best kings Vegeta-sei has ever seen. It was all his.  
"Vegeta!" he heard Sabriel call his name and for a brief moment he heard  
his mother's voice too. Sadness overtook him and he turned his head away  
from her.  
"Come on Vegeta, it's time for dinner." Sabriel coaxed him. "I'm not  
hungry." He mumbled. "Nice try mister, a sayain is always hungry." Sabriel  
put her hands on her hips. "I don't want your hardly edible shit." Vegeta  
shouted and ran out pushing her out of the way. "Vegeta, I know you're  
angry, but you have to eat." Sabriel tried to stop him. "Stop! You don't  
understand me and you never will!" He ran again and this time to his  
training room, where he proceeded to punch a hole through the wall.  
************************************************  
Vegeta awoke to someone pulling at his neck. He got up ready to attack, but  
only felt the chain on his neck burn into the back of his neck. The  
necklace physically pulled him down to the kitchen, out the door, and into  
the GR. Brighter, the necklace glowed, until he finally looked away.  
Suddenly it all disappeared. "Miss me?" asked Persolynum.  
"No." Vegeta answered bluntly. "Me either." She shrugged. "What do you  
want?" Vegeta growled at her for waking him up. "Pushy, pushy." She said  
and shook her head. "Here, I wanted to give you this." She said and handed  
him a hand-sized rock. "A rock?" he took the rock out of pure curiosity.  
"Yeah, just put it under your pillow when you go back up to bed." She  
instructed.  
"What's it supposed to do?" he asked doubtfully. "Don't ask, just do, and  
meet me here after lunch, we need to talk some more." She commanded and  
vanished just as she had appeared. Vegeta shrugged and walked back inside  
and into the kitchen. There, he figured he would make a sandwich incase he  
needed an alibi. He sat down with his sandwich when he saw his father  
prance into the kitchen. He smirked trying to hold in the laugh. His father  
glared.  
It really wasn't every day that you saw the King of all Sayains wearing  
dark blue silk pajamas with little naked cupids shooting arrows surrounded  
with hearts. He just couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed. "Make another  
sandwich." King Vegeta growled as he grabbed the sandwich off the table and  
shoved it into his mouth. Vegeta just shrugged, then decided he wasn't  
hungry at all and went to bed. But, before he fell asleep he placed the  
rock under his pillow and as he drifted off to sleep, it started glowing  
blue.  
******************************************************  
  
"Just a rock?" teased Persolynum as she appeared inside Vegeta's dream.  
"Even in my dream you're annoying." Muttered Vegeta as he and Persolynum  
both stood there looking at the darkness of the dream. "So what do you  
want?" Vegeta finally gave in and spoke up first. "Well, I was bored and  
wanted to see your dreams." She laughed when Vegeta sweat-dropped. "No, I  
came to help your mind bring up some memories, I was afraid of you hurting  
that cute little head of yours." "Here, watch and learn." She commanded as  
she started dragging back some painful memories.  
*******************************************************  
"Ok, I want you to watch a few things, and observe the differences."  
Persolynum grabbed Vegeta's hand and they went through a portal type thing.  
"What's with the portal?" Vegeta asked clearly confused. "Well, right now  
you and I are inside your head, searching through your memories, some that  
only your subconscious knows. Therefore, we must use the portals or it  
could cause you some serious brain-damage." She explained simply. "Oh." Was  
all Vegeta managed to say. "Just don't let go of me or you could get lost,  
besides you need me to go through the portals." Persolynum warned.  
"Now watch." They both turned their attention to the Queen that stood  
before them in his memory.  
  
There she stood, his mother, standing over a sleeping Vegeta. She looked at  
him then muttered, "I should have killed you when I had the chance." She  
looked at him with disgust and almost hatred. "The only reason you are here  
is to make that bitch sister of mine pay for humiliating me like this. No  
one does that to me and gets away with it." She clenched her fists and  
growled. "You're such a disgrace." She said then stormed out of his room.  
****************************************************  
Vegeta watched in disbelief. He felt angry that she had betrayed his love,  
he felt sad that he had actually loved and looked up to her, he felt sick,  
but in a weird way, he didn't feel that she mattered that much anyway. Some  
how, it wasn't a big loss to him. Some how he wasn't sad at all, angry and  
confused and totally disgusted, but not saddened and this scared him.  
"Watch." Persolynum commanded him softly.  
And there, as he watched, was when he was hit with it. Sadness. Pure  
sadness flowed through him.  
Sabriel stood over him. Exactly as the Queen had been, but, there was a  
difference. There was a mother's love, the love you felt, that never-ending  
flow, that no matter what was filled with compassion and strength and much  
more. She bent over, tuck the sheets around him making the blankets enfold  
Vegeta into what she wished were her arms. She leaned down and kissed his  
forehead. Running her fingers through his hair she said, "My baby, I'm so  
proud of you. If only you knew that, if only you didn't hate me." A single  
tear rolled down her cheek and landed on his chest. She turned around and  
walked out.  
"I don't hate you." Yelled Vegeta as the dream vanished. "That's it for one  
night, I will take you back, and you have seen enough." Persolynum gently  
led Vegeta back and disappeared to let him sleep.  
*******************************************************  
  
"I don't hate you." Was the first thing Bulma heard when she woke up. She  
looked over at Vegeta and said, "I know." Then she went out to help Sabriel  
make breakfast.  
When Bulma got downstairs she saw Sabriel making breakfast, Goku, Goten,  
and Gohan had all stopped over for a visit, Bulma didn't mind, but mentally  
she sighed at the amount of food she would have to make. "Hello Bulma."  
Greeted the overly joyful Goku. "Hey Goku, where's Chichi?" Bulma noticed  
that it was a little bit too quiet. "Shopping." Gohan slightly shuddered.  
"Hey Gohan." Bulma greeted him too.  
"Is Trunks still sleeping?" asked the miniature replica of Goku. "Why don't  
you go ahead and wake him up now?" Bulma suggested, thinking it would be  
better for Goten to be the one who suffered the wrath of a grumpy Trunks.  
At least it was a grumpy Trunks and not a grumpy Vegeta.  
Vegeta awoke with a deep hunger in his stomach. A hunger no amount of food  
could fill. A hunger yearning for the truth, for the real answer. So, he  
forced his stiff body out of bed and into the shower. There, in the shower  
was he fully able to wake up. The blast of cold water hit him like a truck-  
load of ice. He growled and turned the hot water on more. Nothing. This is  
what happens when you're the last one to wake up and take a shower. There's  
no more hot water.  
By the time he got to the kitchen, breakfast was ready. He was shocked at  
how many people there were, but never showed it. He ate, a little less than  
he usually did, got up without a word and went to the GR.  
**********************************************  
For length purposes day 3 will be split into 2 parts.  
End of day 3 part 1 


	21. Day 3 Part 2

"You're early." Said Persolynum. "Can't I have a break?" he turned to leave  
so he could have some peace and quiet. "No, I'm sorry. It's a good thing  
you're here, I have to say, you are favored by the gods or something." She  
shook her head and sighed. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Here, drink  
this." She handed him a small bottle. "Augh, it's awful." He almost spat it  
out. It was strong and burned all the way down.  
"Yeah, but also life saving. I made the mistake of setting a later time.  
You see, I have to rest between my visits. It tends to wear me out. But, I  
was really worried because I knew you wouldn't survive too long. Pretty son  
you would be drained, and a sickness would take over. It would be possible  
for you to have survived it, yes it would, but, in that shape you would not  
be able to handle what would happen next." Persolynum explained then  
smirked at his expression. "No, I'm not crazy and neither are you." She  
smiled.  
"What does happen next?" he asked unsure that he really wanted to know.  
"Persistent." Persolynum observed then nodded, "You'll do just fine."  
Vegeta just growled. "Now, I need my rest, and so do you. I'll be back at  
the same time, and you will too. Remember Vegeta, listen closely and the  
answer will come. You must feel for it. Feel with your heart." And like the  
many, many times before she vanished. Vegeta did need rest. He was  
confused, which was something Vegeta did not like to feel. It made him feel  
vulnerable, and that people were trying to control him. No Sayain Prince  
would ever be controlled.  
***********inside CC*************  
"Oh, hey there you are." Said Bulma as Vegeta walked in. She was packing a  
few bags and capsulizing (I have no idea how to spell it so basically she  
was putting the bags in capsules) "The boys have been pestering me to take  
them to that new amusement park that was just built, so I figured since we  
were making so much progress, we all would go." She was cleaning the fridge  
of all food. It was either that or those sayains would eat all of the food  
at the park. "I'm not going." Vegeta mumbled/growled on his way to his bed.  
  
"Well fine, after all you've been through I don't blame you, now, please  
get plenty of rest." The last part was really unnecessary considering that  
was all Vegeta had on his mind. He got to his bedroom and immediately  
passed out as soon as his head touched the pillow. But, unlike all the  
other times he fell asleep, Vegeta had no dreams. Just peace.  
***********At the Son House**************  
"Gee, it was really nice of Bulma to offer to take us out to an Amusement  
Park considering what happened last time." Chichi growled glaring at Goku,  
Gohan, and Goten. Goku just grinned, Gohan looked at the floor, and Goten  
looked up innocently. "Now, all of you better behave yourselves, we will  
not have a repeat of that horrible day. And Goku, for the love of Kami,  
don't pester Vegeta, you know how angry he gets." Chichi shook her finger  
at them all. It's not that she thought they were children, she's seen them  
in action, and it's just that Gohan is the only one with more than half a  
brain (no offense!) and when they got started, well let's just see you try  
and stop a group of over-grown, sayains!  
"Yay!!!" Goten started dancing around. "Mom, do I really have to bring all  
these books?" asked Gohan as he stood there holding a stack of study  
materials. "Well, I guess not, but only if you promise to keep an eye on  
your father and little brother." Chichi decided to be reasonable for once.  
Gohan sighed in relief, and tossed the books aside. "Now, Goku, we need to  
get to CC now, or we'll be late." Chichi hinted it might be a good idea to  
use instant transmission. "Everyone hang on." Goku teleported them directly  
to CC.  
"Oh, good you're right on time." Sighed Bulma as they appeared in front of  
her. Goku's ability never ceased to amaze her, or startle her. Goten and  
Trunks started fidgeting and whispering to each other, Radditz and Turles  
didn't seem too happy about it all but didn't argue cause frankly Chichi  
and Bulma scared the shit out of them. Sabriel was debating on whether or  
not to go and King Vegeta was standing there. With no clue as to what was  
going on. He only knew he was hungry, and if he wanted food, to follow the  
little bean-shaped things that held the food. Bardock was fascinated with  
humans and wished to see them. He wanted to know how a race so weak could  
survive, he felt strange about them, how very delicate and fragile they  
were, while others boastful and proud, maybe too headstrong for their own  
good. Some didn't even seem to have a brain. He was curious and he was  
going.  
"Everyone hold on to someone, I'll get us there in a second." Goku put two  
fingers to his forehead and concentrated. And, like he promised, they were  
there in one blink of an eye. One beat of a heart. Yes, the heart, the  
precious beating, the pumping, the pureness, the love, the strength, the  
thump.thump.thump, sounding quietly in the darkness, and oh, how fast it  
beat with the presence of fear, love, anxiety, and many other emotions felt  
in the heart. The heart, that was it, that was the answer, the only answer,  
if only, oh yes, if only we could find out sooner, who would know, when  
that heart decided to stop, not stop beating, but stop loving, was it  
possible, for one to grow too weary, or have loved too much without love  
that the heart would just stop with the almost never-ending flow of love?  
So that is the real question, Will love prevail, or will it fail? Will it  
be too broken-hearted to stop, be dead, yet living all at the same time?  
And that is the true test; it's never a test of strength or will, spirit or  
mind, only of the heart, because without that love, there is nothing. And  
will that be all they are left with, nothing? Well, now there is only one  
more question, why should you find out this soon? (Oh god I'm evil)  
*************At CC**********  
Vegeta awoke to someone calling his name. Persolynum. He thought as he  
walked downstairs. This was it, he was too fed up with it all. He stomped  
into the GR, and sure enough, she was there, waiting for him. Only him.  
"All right, I'm not taking anymore of your bullshit! I want answers and so  
help me, I will get answers!" He advanced on her. Persolynum just laughed,  
"Is this how you treat a person that is trying to save you, keep you alive  
and give you answers. Little Geta, you can't have everything you want."  
Persolynum teased softly.  
"You and I need to talk; some things need to be explained." Immediately she  
changed into a serious tone. Vegeta said, "Damn right." "Ok, go ahead ask  
me anything." Persolynum spread her arms wide ready for anything he could  
throw at her. "All right, my father said that Sabriel was the only one who  
could save my planet from Freeza, but I don't remember her having a big  
battle with him. I'm sure if she had I'd remember it." Vegeta sat down on  
the ground across form Persolynum.  
"Oh wow! Thanks for giving me the hard ones first." She rolled her eyes.  
"I'm terribly sorry but I can't answer that question until tomorrow." She  
apologized. "Why not?" Vegeta was angry, very angry; first she offers to  
answer him but then refuses until tomorrow. "Look, this is going nowhere, I  
say, I'll leave you alone for tonight and tomorrow I'll answer that  
question, you're just not ready yet. You need sleep, go eat and go to bed,  
I'll be back." Her voice had ceased but he could still hear her in his  
mind. He shook his head and did exactly what she told him to.  
*****At the Amusement Park**********  
"I wanna ride that one." Shouted Goten. "No let's ride this one." Argued  
Trunks. The huge group had somehow gotten split up, Chichi and Bulma had  
stopped for a second to look in a shop and amazingly had gotten a hold of  
King Vegeta and were no browsing all the many, many stores for some more  
suitable clothes for him. Gohan was trying to keep his father from eating  
all of the Food Court, and the biggest group consisted of, Goten, Radditz,  
Bardock, Trunks, Turles, and Sabriel. "Look, I'll take you on that one,  
Turles will take Trunks on the other." Bardock volunteered himself and his  
son to his grandson and the little prince. Bardock wanted to know all about  
his future son and grandsons. "But." Turles started to argue and Radditz  
took the moment to make sure he wasn't stuck with the kid, "Hey mom, let's  
go on this one." He said and pushed her toward a different ride. Turles  
shook his head and followed the little prince.  
  
"Dad, I think you should stop eating and start finding the others." Gohan  
was desperately trying to prevent his father of draining him of his hard  
earned cash. "Cotton-candy!" shouted Goku as he reached for some. "Great!"  
muttered Gohan.  
"Uncle Radditz take me on that ride," Goten grabbed Radditz's hand and  
yanked him towards a ride that spun and twirled and everything that had to  
do with a circular motion. "I wanna go too." Trunks also grabbed Turles's  
hand and dragged him towards the same ride. Radditz turned around and gave  
Turles a look that Turles duplicated. "Well that leaves you and me."  
Pointed out Sabriel. "I wanna go on that ride." Bardock whined exactly like  
Goten and Trunks. "Oh, poor baby." Sabriel picked him up off the ground and  
cooed, "Does the baby want his wowypop too?" "Not funny." Bardock glared  
but slowly his face turned into a small smile. Sabriel laughed and put him  
down. "Come on, let's go on a ride too." And dragged him over to "The  
Vomiter".  
*****At closing time******  
The group gathered together at the exit. "Did everyone one have fun?" Bulma  
asked. "Yeah!" shouted Goten and Trunks in unison. "Wait sir!" shouted one  
of the employees. He ran up to Goku, "Your bill." He handed him a list.  
"Let me see that!" Chichi grabbed it out of his hands. "GOKU, GOHAN!!!!"  
Chichi screamed and smacked them both on the side of the head. Bulma  
grabbed the list of food Goku had eaten and how much it had all cost. "I  
can pay that." She handed the employee a wad of bills. "Thank-you." He  
sighed and walked off. "Let's go home." They all walked out.  
End of 3 Part 2 


	22. Day 4

"Wake up Geta" Goku was shaking the sleepy Vegeta. "Five more minutes." He  
mumbled and rolled over. "No way!" shouted Goku in his hear. "Wakey wakey."  
He said in a sing-song voice. "No." muttered Vegeta as he covered hi head  
with the pillow. "Vegeta, come quick, Yamcha came and kidnapped Bulma and  
now they're eloping and you gotta save her." Goku suddenly got a very good  
idea. "I'll kill him!" shouted Vegeta as he blasted out of bed. "Good  
you're awake." Goku walked towards the door then turned around, "Oh and,  
that thing about Yamcha, I was just trying to get you up, Bulma is  
downstairs making breakfast." And he walked out of the room. "Stupid  
Kakorot." Vegeta growled and got dressed.  
******At the breakfast table******  
  
"Mom, Uncle Turles and Uncle Radditz promised to take me and Goten to the  
mall and then to the park to play, so can we go?" Trunks looked up at his  
mother sweetly. "Well, I don't see why not, and besides how could you say  
no to this?" she asked and pointed to his angelic face. "Yay!" he shouted  
and him and Goten ate as fast as they possibly could, which was FAST!!!!!!!  
"It seems those four have taken a liking to each other." Whispered Bardock.  
Sabriel nodded in return. "Softness, runs like wine in that family."  
Muttered King Vegeta. "Ow!" he jerked his leg back when Sabriel kicked him  
in the shin. "Well, I don't know, you seem to be getting soft yourself, or  
maybe you're just getting flabby." Sabriel taunted him.  
  
"Flabby huh? Well, I'm not the one who gave birth to 3 children." King  
Vegeta kicked her back. "Four" she muttered. "What was that?" he asked and  
kicked her again. "FOUR!!!! I had four children!" she shouted and ran out  
of the house before anyone could see her tears. "Women." Muttered Vegeta as  
he was shoved out of the way.  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Goten as he and Trunks dragged Turles and Radditz out  
the door. "Oh, I'm going to be late for my meeting." Yelled Bulma as she  
ran out the door. "Dibs on the GR!" shouted Goku as he and Bardock headed  
out to train. "Hey, that is my GR!" Vegeta yelled. He stomped up stairs  
when he was ignored. King Vegeta just shrugged and forced his way into the  
fight saying something about being the King of Sayains.  
************************************  
  
"Well, are you ready?" Vegeta didn't even have to look up to know it was  
Persolynum. "For what?" he snapped, he was definitely not in the mood.  
"Believe me, loose the attitude, it does nothing for you." Persolynum  
rolled her eyes. "Just watch and learn." She went over to the huge vanity  
mirror and with one touch it turned into a movie screen where they were  
premiering "Vegeta's long lost memories" and "Important moments of a Sayain  
Prince's life."  
  
****************************  
"The bloodline has been contaminated." One of the elders announced. "We  
need to rid us of this abomination." Another stated. The room was filled  
with shouts of agreement. "No one will call my son an abomination." Yelled  
King Vegeta as he blasted all of them away to the other dimension, there  
were only five sayains left in the room. Bardock stood next to his mate and  
had his arm around her shoulders supporting her so she wouldn't fall to the  
ground. Sayrian stood there with a little three year-old Vegeta and was  
holding a sleeping Radditz. She never looked down at either of them with  
love or even kindness. Only disgust. "You will all be executed." Announced  
Sayrian, and stood next to the king. Sabriel was holding the sleeping  
Radditz as Bardock was trying to keep Vegeta by his side.  
Vegeta didn't understand. He didn't want to be with these people, he wanted  
to be with his father, and stand there with his arms crossed nodding at  
every word King Vegeta said making the King look down at his son with  
pride. "No, I will keep my son, I need Bardock here to help with the wars."  
King Vegeta reached over and grabbed Vegeta. "I will agree on one  
condition, and that is that you will let my wife and child live also."  
Bardock was intent on saving his family. All four of them. He could tell  
Sabriel was going to conceive two twin sayain boys. "Very well, Sayrian,  
their punishment is left with you." King Vegeta turned around with little  
Vegeta at his heels.  
Bardock followed and looked back. He smiled, she smiled, and then he walked  
away. "Now, my dear sweet little sister, it's time to pay the price. Vegeta  
is mine, and his son was mine to have." She glared at her with such hatred.  
****************************************  
  
"So what did you think?" asked Persolynum when it was over and Vegeta  
hadn't uttered a word. "Sayrian is not my mother." Vegeta said with anger.  
But it was only anger; he didn't seem too upset by it which happened to  
surprise Persolynum. "Yes, I'm sorry, but, you must know." Persolynum  
touched his shoulder softly. "Watch." She whispered.  
**************************************  
  
"Sir, we've found her." Announced Zarbon as he bowed. "Who?" asked Freeza.  
"We found the Legendary Female Sayain." Zarbon stood and handed Freeza a  
file. "Sabriel." He said as he scanned the pages quickly. "What are her  
weaknesses?" he had a plan formed in his mind. "Married to Bardock, she has  
three sons, Radditz, Turles, and Kakorot. Oh, and we found out that she is  
actually the mother of another, it has been kept a secret." Zarbon had done  
a good job of collecting information, sneaking around, blackmailing,  
seduction, etc. "I see, I have a plan, we will use this secret to get to  
her when we find out, kind of like a trade off, her life for it." Freeza  
rasped and grinned. "What if she doesn't care about the child and won't  
agree?" Zarbon was afraid of doubting Freeza, but all the sayains he saw  
were pretty heartless.  
****************************************  
"Can you remember what happened next?" asked Persolynum. Vegeta looked at  
her, she had to sit down, and apparently she was exhausted. He finally  
realized that it took a lot of energy to do what she had done for him. "Are  
you all right?" he asked, trying not to show emotion, but Persolynum saw  
through it all and smiled. "You're a smart kid, always have been.so that  
means.that this is.goodbye." She was having trouble talking now and took  
short labored breathes. "Thank-you." Vegeta helped her off the floor. "Good  
luck, I know that.you can find.the truth.by yourself." She hugged him and  
kissed his forehead. She smiled and vanished. "I hate to admit it, but I  
might miss her." Vegeta muttered in annoyance. Up in heaven Persolynum  
heard this and laughed, "Ditto, little Vegeta, ditto. I'll always be  
watching."  
  
********That night************  
  
Vegeta was about 6 years-old, Sabriel looked down at him, and she smiled  
when he held up his paper. "Perfect." She said when she looked over it.  
"Now, you may start on your math." She handed him a book. Vegeta groaned  
and looked up at her. She had kind eyes; she looked exactly like his  
mother, Sayrian. Except for her eyes, Vegeta liked those eyes; they looked  
down at him with kindness. And her smile, he liked her smile, sometimes he  
would pretend that she was his mother; he would pretend he was asleep when  
she kissed him goodnight. He was surprised that he actually felt something  
when she did this, and that when he made her cry a part of him felt like  
crying. He hated Radditz and Turles when they came over. He was the prince  
and he wanted everything so he got everything, but he wanted his mother to  
be alive, he wanted her to look at him like that, and cheer him on, and  
kiss him goodnight.  
************************************************  
Vegeta woke up with that same feeling. But in some weird way he didn't want  
Sayrian to come alive and be with him. "Who?" he asked into the night. The  
night answered back. A gust of wind blew, and that was when he heard  
Persolynum "Listen with your heart." He shook his head and tried to go back  
to sleep.  
  
Guess what!  
Yep cliffhanger, this is where I must leave you.  
Review! 


	23. Day 5

Vegeta woke with a weird queasy feeling in his stomach. He immediately fell  
back to sleep exhausted.  
*******************************************************  
"Give me back my son!" shouted King Vegeta as he thundered towards Zarbon.  
"I'm sorry; it is not in my power." Zarbon stared the King right in the  
eyes. "But, you should give this note to that slave Vegeta seems to be fond  
of, best wishes to the slut." Zarbon handed King Vegeta a letter. He  
believed in honor and loyalty and stuff like that so he did not open it. He  
just dropped it off by her door.  
"What's this?" she whispered and picked it up.  
Sabriel,  
Recognize the sent of this blood?  
You should, it has some of yours in it too.  
We have your little prince,  
We only require a trade off,  
A small request,  
Your life for his.  
You have until tonight to reply.  
Freeza.  
Sure enough there was Vegeta's blood. She clutched the letter to her chest.  
She knew what she must do, she had to say goodbye. She grabbed a pen and  
paper, jotted down a small note and left.  
Goodbye, Bardock, Radditz, Turles, Kakorot, I love you all.  
Please if any of you ever see Kakorot again, tell him I'm sorry for not  
being there to raise him, I tried, I really did. I'm so sorry for any pain  
or grief I have caused, will you ever forgive me? Sayrian, will you please  
forgive me?  
Sabriel.  
***********************************************  
Vegeta opened his eyes. He was back at C.C. He thought about his dream.  
There were at least four people she could have chosen, not to mention her  
own life. She left her husband, three sons, she gave up her own life just  
so he could grow up, live a life of his own, have his own children. Vegeta  
remembered, he remembered how Sabriel had shown up, how she ordered them to  
let him go, instead they had held him prison and he was forced to watch  
them torture her. "The more you scream the more we burn." Vegeta remembered  
Freeza saying as they stabbed her with burning wooden stakes. She turned  
and looked at Vegeta and said, "Goodbye." She smiled that smile Vegeta  
liked. But her eyes filled with tears.  
*******************************************************  
Vegeta shook his head; it took him many years to get rid of that memory. He  
had felt so helpless standing there. He had screamed at them to stop. He  
told them he was the one they wanted. They just laughed and hurt her more.  
He remembered calling for his father to help her. He had tried his hardest,  
he thrashed and kicked and bit. "Stop, Vegeta you must listen to me."  
Sabriel had said to him through clenched teeth. "This is my choice, I'm  
taking it, I'm giving you a chance to live, and you have got to take it.  
Don't let my death be in vain, promise me, please promise me you will live,  
no matter what, take care of everyone, and please tell my family I love  
them. And Vegeta, I love you too, always have, like my own son." She had  
screamed and went limp. Not once had she fought against them. She only  
fought against herself, her own urges, which could've gotten Vegeta killed.  
She had given in and let them killed her, torture her, total and utter  
surrender. All for him.  
Vegeta felt selfish, he felt guilt. All the pain that had ran through that  
family when they found her raped, mutilated body, it was all him. He hung  
his head low. "What kind of a King lets that happen to his people?" he  
asked. Warm air swirled around Vegeta, the necklace glowed, burning into  
his skin, but he ignored it. In side his head he heard Persolynum say 'The  
true question of a born ruler. You have learned much; enjoy the rest of  
your journey.' He was lifted up in the air, floating he felt his blood run  
thicker, richer. Full of something he never felt before. The love for his  
kingdom, for his people, the need to protect, defend, lead. All of this ran  
through him. Coursing through his veins and into his heart. Hs heart felt  
alive with fire. There he stood, he stood taller, his head raised higher  
than he ever had before. He was a King.  
********************************************************  
Yes, I'm afraid that this is the end of day 5.  
Don't worry it is not the end.  
Will there ever be an end?  
Of course, remember, patience is a virtue.  
Please review!!!!! 


	24. New King

Sabriel stopped. A jolt ran through her body, 'Vegeta' she thought and ran  
towards his room. "King Vegeta smirked, 'That's my boy' he thought and also  
started towards Vegeta's room. He reached the stairs when Sabriel turned  
the corner at a high speed. "Ow." She said and rubbed her head. "What is  
your head made of, titanium?" King Vegeta rubbed the bump on his forehead.  
She looked at him and their eyes met, she smiled and he nodded.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked Vegeta. "Nothing." Said Sabriel as she got  
up. "I know what it might've looked like." King Vegeta started to explain.  
"Do you really?" Vegeta put his hands on his hips. "No." King Vegeta said  
and crossed his arms over his chest. "We ran into each other." Sabriel  
explained. Vegeta looked at her. Sabriel got a weird feeling in her  
stomach, like someone had cut it open and was moving their hands around.  
Vegeta looked at her, looked through her, searched through her. "You  
survived." King Vegeta was proud. He knew his son could do it, his son was  
pure; those elders knew nothing when they said he had contaminated it. King  
Vegeta was angry, he had feelings for Sabriel, not the kind of feelings for  
Sayrian, but somehow they were stronger in the way he had risked his life,  
and hers, to she could be with Vegeta, so she could be with him. So they  
could be together.  
  
That's what they were, together. A mother, a father, a son. Sabriel's  
dream, together, her, her son's, her husband and her king. 'Why is she  
still sad?' King Vegeta wondered, 'Could it be Vegeta? But she's with him  
what more could she ask for?' King Vegeta pushed it away. "I knew you  
could." He smiled at Vegeta. A warm friendly smile, then he did something  
he had never done out of free will, something he had not done since his  
father had been King, he bowed. Vegeta was startled. Sabriel followed.  
Vegeta walked up and placed his hands on each of their shoulders. Sabriel  
felt a jolt of warm electricity flow from his hand into her shoulder.  
  
Bulma ran into the room, "We did it, we made a time machine!!!!!!" she  
shouted and ran right into Vegeta and hugged him. Bardock walked into the  
room beaming, "That woman is a genius." He grinned at Sabriel, "Now we can  
go home." She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile. "Thanks  
Bardock, I couldn't have done it without you." They smiled at each other.  
  
"I'm going to make lunch." Bulma announced. Bardock looked at Vegeta and  
smiled. Vegeta remembered when Bardock had put his hand on his shoulder  
when he was young. He smiled before he even realized he had. 'My mouth  
hurts' thought Vegeta.  
  
"Hey mom!" shouted Trunks as he, Goten, Radditz, and Turles walked in the  
house. "Trunks, mommy finished the time machine!" Bulma said excitedly as  
she picked him up and hugged him. "Mo'om." Trunks complained, "You're  
embarrassing me." Bulma laughed and put him down. Sabriel watched and felt  
her heart drop. She turned and went out the window silently. The first one  
to notice she was gone was Vegeta. He slipped out the door and followed her  
ki.  
  
'Tomorrow, we'll leave.' She thought and was hit with despair. 'What?' she  
asked herself. 'I got to see my Kakorot and Turles and Radditz. Why can't I  
go?' She walked through the forest. She stopped at the lake and looked  
around. She remembered the last time she was there, with King Vegeta. She  
shook her head and focused on a different memory. The birth of Vegeta. The  
day a mother has been waiting for all her life. The wait, the pain, the  
hope, and then, the moment a mother never forgets, when a woman can call  
herself a mother. The moment the child is placed into your arms, they way  
the curl up against as if they were made to fit just right. Then they look  
into your eyes.  
  
Sabriel thought about each of her son's eyes every night. They all had  
looked up at her; they all had the same coal black eyes that glittered like  
stars. They were all filled with love, and wonder, and trust. She had  
looked down at them with the same look in her eyes. Kakorot always had wide  
eyes, full of wonder, excitement, and respect for the world around him,  
Radditz had his father's eyes, a hard cover placed over the warmth and the  
kindness, Turles had eyes full of adventure, the beginning of a new day,  
the pleasure of victory. And there was Vegeta, Vegeta looked down at her,  
even when she was taller, she had always felt he looked down at her, he  
held pain and pride, coldness and the love for victory, the hate for  
weakness, and the same confused look his father had when people showed  
emotions too much.  
  
She was sitting in the grass thinking of Vegeta when he walked up and sat  
next to her. His hand passed over hers. He picked it up and put his up to  
it. "We have the same hands." He said and looked directly into her eyes.  
Sabriel gasped, she was looking directly at him, not up, directly at HIM!  
"Yes, Sayrian has the same hands too." She lied. Sayrian's hands were  
longer, they looked frail and clumsy. Sabriel's hands were perfect, slim  
with long fingers, not too long, shortened finger nails without nail  
polish, they were strong, yet soft. Vegeta just nodded. "Have you reached  
Super Sayain yet?" she asked. Vegeta looked out at the lake and remembered.  
**********************************************************  
"Goodnight." Sabriel said and pulled the blankets up. She frowned and  
picked up his dirty clothes. She saw a book poking out from under his bed  
and picked it up. It was a book all about the past Super Sayain. She smiled  
and looked at Vegeta. She was surprised when he looked right back at her;  
he was only pretending to be asleep. "Super Sayain, huh?" she asked. Vegeta  
just nodded, expecting her to laugh in his face the way his mother had. She  
smiled and nodded, "You know how to make a dream come true?" she asked.  
Vegeta was curious to what she would say next so he shook his head. "Well,  
first you wake up, you get ready, you focus, you work, and if you want it  
bad enough to make it come true, it will happen. You can't just wish for  
it, you have to work for it." She got up and left.  
*************************************************************  
  
Vegeta looked at Sabriel and said, "Well, I woke up, I focused, I trained  
hard, I wanted it bad enough, I worked hard for it." She blinked. Then she  
too remembered and laughed, "I guess I'll take it as a yes." "Can you tell  
me about my mother?" he asked her suddenly and took her by surprise. Her  
smile vanished and she looked terrified. "I never really knew her." She  
said and looked away so he couldn't see the tears that threatened to flow  
down her cheeks.  
  
"Tell me what you did know about her." Vegeta pressed on. She turned and  
smiled sadly, "I knew she loved you very much, I knew she would die for  
you, she was proud of you, and to this day still is." She looked back at  
the lake and watched the moonlight blur. "She did." Vegeta said and slowly  
got up and walked away. Sabriel was confused. 'What did he mean she did?  
She did what?' She thought.  
  
She got up and slowly walked back to CC. When she got inside everyone was  
seated at the table, they all turned and looked at her. "I think it's about  
time we all sat down and talked.".  
*************************************************************  
Well that's it for this chapter. Please review, it makes a huge  
difference!!! 


	25. Goodbye

(To keep it from being confusing Vegeta is still Vegeta and King Vegeta is  
still King Vegeta.)  
  
Sabriel and King Vegeta both felt it at the same time and ran as fast as  
they could. They reached the door at the same time, that's when Vegeta saw  
something he never saw before. He saw a father and he saw a mother. Even  
though they didn't have the kind of love married people have between them,  
they still loved one another in an unexplainable way. Vegeta glared at his  
father. "You lied." He spat out. King Vegeta did not like the way his son  
looked at him. Sabriel couldn't look him in the eyes.  
"Now, who is going to tell me the truth for once?" Vegeta glared at them  
both. He was angry yes, but not hateful, only angry that so much of what  
they had been through might have been avoided, had they told the truth.  
"What are you talking about?" King Vegeta snapped. 'What a brat! I think  
that necklace has made him delusional, maybe I should've listened to the  
woman..Nah!' He shook his head to rid himself of evil thoughts.  
"Well, for starters you could explain to me who Sayrian really is." Vegeta  
growled. Sabriel's head shot up, King Vegeta's mouth fell open.  
~Seconds later...~  
They both regained their posture. "Sayrian was my mate; she was the Queen  
of all Sayains, and your mother, what more is there to tell?" King Vegeta  
lied right through his teeth. "I'm not asking you, I'm asking her." Vegeta  
grabbed Sabriel's arms gently and looked her in the eyes. "Who is Sayrian?"  
he repeated. "My sister." Was all she could whisper.  
  
He let her go, "Yes, but how about your executioner, the one true person  
who you looked up to, you adored, you thought she was your only friend, but  
she tortured you endlessly, she made your life miserable, and you still  
love her to this day...why?" Vegeta was confused to how you could still  
love a person that put you through so much pain. "I'll always love her."  
Sabriel whispered. "How?" Vegeta asked. "If I knew, I would tell you, but I  
can't." Sabriel shook her head and spread her arms out in a gesture that  
said, I don't know.  
  
"So, that would make you my aunt then, right?" Vegeta crossed his arms,  
usually he got to the point and fast, but he wanted them to come forward  
with the truth. Sabriel smiled, an extremely fake smile, and nodded. King  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes and walked away, Vegeta let him go knowing that  
if it were only him and Sabriel she would soon crack, but if he was here,  
he would keep her from telling the truth.  
  
"Wrong!" Vegeta frowned. "Wha...huh?" Sabriel looked confused. "What's  
wrong?" she asked looking around. "You're wrong." Vegeta looked her right  
in the eyes. "I...no...I'm...I...I..." Sabriel stuttered. "You both are  
lying right through your teeth. For once, tell me the truth, I know you've  
always wanted to, besides, I already know." Sabriel gave up, "I'm so sorry,  
I know your going to hate me even more, but will you please hear me out  
first?" she asked then took a deep breathe and continued.  
  
"We thought that if we lied, no one would figure it out, and everyone would  
believe that Sayrian was really your mother. We figured that if they never  
knew what happened you and your father would be spared. Everyone else who  
knew about it was killed, and me, Sayrian, Bardock, were sworn to secrecy  
by your father. But, Sayrian was not able to give birth, she wanted to and  
she tried, but it killed her and the baby. Your father thought it best that  
you have a mother, and well, sent for me. But on the way back I was  
captured by a group of rebels. They knew the King had sent for me and  
considered me a traitor. They..." Sabriel stopped.  
  
"What did they do?" Vegeta asked. Sabriel smiled sadly and rolled up her  
pant leg and showed him the scars on her back. Vegeta felt his temper flare  
and a huge knot in his stomach.  
  
Bardock was the one sent for me, he too was captured, and it was then that  
I gave birth to Kakorot and Turles. Me, Bardock, and the twins escaped and  
went to the palace. Radditz was off at a training school, Kakorot was  
shipped to earth and Turles attended a school much like his father had  
done. I was given to you, and you know the rest." Sabriel hung her head  
now.  
  
"I know you hated me for trying to be a replacement, but I do wish you  
could forgive me, although I wouldn't think any less of you if you didn't."  
She turned to walk away.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her and turned her around, "What are you talking about?"  
They were interrupted by Bardock calling, "Sabriel it's time to go."  
Sabriel looked up at Vegeta and smiled, "Goodbye, my son." And she turned  
and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When she got outside everyone was waiting for her. Bulma walked up to her,  
"Well, it's all finished and packed up, oh, I got this for you, and maybe  
Bardock might like it too." She said and winked as she handed her a  
package. When Sabriel opened it, there lay the dress that had tangled her  
up in the dressing room. Sabriel smiled and hugged her, "Thank-you so much,  
for everything.  
  
Trunks and Goten ran up to her, "Bye-bye Gramma." Said Goten happily as he  
jumped up into Sabriel's arm. "Goodbye." She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Goodbye Trunks." She said and shook his hand. "Give your Grandmother a  
hug." Commanded a deep voice from behind. They all turned and saw Vegeta.  
"Grandmother?" asked Trunks. Vegeta nodded, Trunks looked up at her, "Are  
you really my gramma?" he asked. "Yes, I am." Sabriel smiled and picked him  
up.  
  
""So me and Goten are cousins?" Trunks asked excitedly. Sabriel laughed,  
and Bulma nodded. "Yay!!!" Goten shouted and he grabbed Trunks and they  
danced around in circles.  
  
"Goodbye, Miss. Chichi." Sabriel said politely. "Goodbye, Miss. Sabriel."  
They both smiled. "Goodbye, Kakorot." Sabriel looked up at Goku. "Mom,  
could you call me Goku? He asked. "Sure, Goku it is." She smiled and hugged  
him, Goku kissed her forehead.  
  
"See ya Gohan." Sabriel grinned. "Yeah, see ya." He agreed. "I swear if  
someone hugs another person, well, you don't want to know what I'm going to  
do." King Vegeta threatened. They all laughed.  
  
"Dad, does Uncle Radditz, and Uncle Turles have to go too?" asked Goten as  
he hung from Turles' arm. "Hey, knock it off squirt." He said roughly and  
pulled him off. Turles held his miniature self nephew for a second then set  
him down. "We have to go back from where we came." He said. "Yes, it  
wouldn't be right." Radditz agreed. "Well, I did save that other wish for  
the dragon balls, we can wish you two back to hfil. (Hell!!!)" Goku agreed  
it would be best also. "Awww!!!" Goten grumbled. "Darn!!!" Trunks groaned.  
  
Bardock shook Goku's hand and King Vegeta nodded over to Vegeta. Bardock  
and King Vegeta entered the time machine, and Bardock got it started up,  
"Sabriel hurry up." He called. Sabriel turned and walked slowly towards the  
time machine. Before she entered a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her  
around.  
  
She looked at Vegeta, he looked at her, and slowly he wrapped his arms  
around her. (an: awwwwwwwwww!!!) "Bye." She whispered. "I forgive you." He  
whispered back and they both turned and went their own ways.  
****Inside the time machine***  
"Goodbye, sweet sons of mine" Sabriel whispered and waved to everyone.  
***Back outside***  
  
The time machine lifted up in the sky, levitated for ten seconds then  
flashed and was gone.  
  
Goku turned and looked at Vegeta. "Grandmother?" he asked. "Yeah, she's my  
mother too." Vegeta grimaced. "Oh wow!!! That's great!!!" Goku cheered.  
"Whoopee!" cheered Vegeta sarcastically.  
  
*************************************************************  
The end.  
*blinks, walks away* "Wait! Just because it's the end doesn't mean that you  
don't have to review!!! Oh! Remember when I said there would be spoilers,  
well this story didn't really turn out how I expected it to, but oh well  
that just means there weren't any spoilers, so no worries!!!"  
Ciao 


End file.
